Bonnie and Clyde
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: Klaus was a man known for many crimes. He could never be a good man for her and Caroline knew that, but she didn't care. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I started with this story about two years ago and I lost interest, but now I'm back and I want to complete it.**

 **This story is inspired by the movie/history of Bonnie and Clyde and the movies Set it Off and Juice.**

 **I want this story to be focused on the relationship Bonnie and Clyde had together, like a ride or die type of relationship. I feel Caroline and Klaus fits their roles perfectly, especially Klaus because he's so badass lol.**

 **If you already know the history of Bonnie and Clyde, just know that this story will contain violence, strong language, and strong sexual themes.**

 **There is no supernatural stuff, sadly. No vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches, etc. I just want to stick to more realistic events.**

* * *

 _ **4 Years from Now, May 23, 2016**_

 _ **New Orleans**_

Klaus closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself together. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks, his breathing hitching from here and there, and his fists clenching tightly on the wheel.

It was very dark outside and he was surrounded with police cars behind him and in front of him, he had nowhere to go. By this, Klaus groaned heavily and punched the wheel hard with his fist, the impact causing his knuckles to go red.

Caroline, his precious Caroline…

Of all people, why did she have to die? And right in front of his eyes too? Yes, the both of them did so much with stealing so much money from several banks and killing people that eventually the two of them would be punished for their crimes, but he never thought he would lose his precious Caroline.

She was the only girl that was there for him, the only girl that truly understood him. He fell in love with her because of her faith in him and because she was the only person that kept him together.

Klaus couldn't function without her. He was angry and hurt and most of all, he felt lost without her.

Klaus looked up at the rearview mirror, his eyes hardening on the police cars surrounded behind him, seeing various blue and red siren lights.

He wanted to get revenge on them for what they did to Caroline, but how can he if it's just him versus a ton of other police officers? He couldn't take them all by himself and he knew he was doomed.

Klaus tore his eyes off the rearview mirror and looked out the front window of his car, seeing a bunch of other police cars in front of him. He could also hear a helicopter above him so Klaus stuck his head out to look up and noticed it was also the police. Klaus shook his head and leaned back in his seat.

"Step out of your vehicle and put your hands in the air."

Rage was all he could feel right now.

He just sat there, glaring hard at all of them from the inside of his car. He noticed they all pointed guns at him, but he wasn't afraid.

They took everything from him. His parents, his siblings, and now Caroline…

Klaus would _never_ be afraid of them.

He closed his eyes once more and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket along with a lighter.

One last smoke was all he needed to calm down.

As he lit up his cigarette and inhaled smoke, images of Caroline's death kept repeating through his head.

Klaus pulled the cigarette away from his lips, now beginning to start up his car again. All he kept being reminded of is how they killed her and this was making him lose it.

Klaus pressed his foot against the gas and dropped his head down as he began to move his car forward at an intense pace. He knew the police would shoot at him and that's exactly what they did.

" _Run!"_ Caroline's voice rang through his ears, Klaus' eyes widened. Another image of her flashed before him as he remembered her saying the words, _"Run! Klaus, run!"_

He had to run for her, she told him to run and go on without her.

Klaus kept his foot on the gas, hoping that he could push past the police cars and get away without them messing up his car, but it was too late.

He had to run for her, he just had to. It's what she wanted.

They put so much bullets through his car that he noticed his car began to slow down until it came to a brief stop.

Defeat consumed his body as he put his head against the wheel, sobbing uncontrollably. He tried to run for her, but he couldn't…

Klaus was a mess without Caroline. He couldn't go to jail and he didn't want to continue living, not without her.

Tears continued to fall from his eyes, sweat building all over his face and rage forming throughout his entire body.

Police sirens kept pounding in his ears, voice commands telling him to exit his car kept ticking him off, and hearing the sounds of guns clicking as if they were prepared to shoot him really made him upset.

Klaus slowly narrowed his eyes at the MK-47 gun sitting on top of the passenger seat.

A brief image of Caroline flashed through his eyes.

" _I will go anywhere with you." Caroline breathed, staring deep into his eyes and her hand behind his neck. "And if we have to spend the rest of our lives running, I will run with you."_

Klaus blinked and then he closed his eyes, tears still running down his cheeks.

She was gone and she wasn't there to run with him anymore, so what's the point in running? Most of all, what's the point in living? He wasn't happy and wouldn't be happy, not without her.

If he goes to jail, he's never getting out, so why should he continue living?

He just wanted to be with Caroline again.

Klaus let out a shaky breath, "I'm on my way. We will be together again." He grabbed the MK-47 in his hand, "This is for you, Caroline."

And so, Klaus took a big risk and exited his car. Angrily, he began shooting at the police while screaming in rage.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, this is just what happens much later on in the story. The real story begins next chapter. I just want to know what you guys think so far, so leave me some reviews!**


	2. Klaus

**A/N: I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the prologue! Yes, that was an insight for the future, now the real story begins this chapter.**

 **Songs included / Haunted by Beyonce, Ghost by Beyonce**

* * *

 _ **18 Years Earlier from Now**_

 _ **Mystic Falls**_

Growing up in the Mikaelson family was considered a blessing, according to Esther Mikaelson, but Klaus always saw it as tortuous.

He was only six years old and he noticed how messed up his family was because of his mother, Esther. Yeah, he was very young to understand most things, but after being around a lot of stuff, it wasn't hard for him to learn a lot. He was actually rather smart for being just a kid and he loved to spend time with his brothers, Elijah and Kol.

Klaus has many siblings, however. He has two sisters and four brothers; Freya and Rebekah and Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Henrik. All his siblings shared the same father, Mikael, however Klaus was the only sibling that stood out in that department. His father was a man named Ansel, and he only shared the same mother with his siblings.

From oldest to youngest, it was Freya, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and then Henrik. All of it sounded difficult to process, especially for Klaus. How could a woman give birth to that many children?

Even though Klaus was young and confused about all that stuff, he still loved his siblings no matter what.

After reading many books and visualizing things with his eyes, Klaus learned that his mother cheated on Mikael with a man named Ansel, Klaus' biological father. Because of her cheating on him, Mikael was having lots of problems with Esther, especially trust issues. When Klaus came into the picture, Mikael treated him differently and it was obvious he didn't like Klaus. Klaus sensed Mikael didn't like him because he was the son of Ansel and he was also Esther's favorite child.

Because Klaus knew Mikael didn't like him, the feeling was mutual.

Klaus didn't understand why his mother even bothered to go back out with Mikael and marry him. Mikael clearly shows he doesn't like her son, Klaus, so why doesn't his mother see that? Klaus sometimes believes his mother is only staying with that man because of the kids she had with him, so Klaus really couldn't blame her.

Klaus slowly walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find some food. He frowned slightly when he saw there was only milk, orange juice, and peanut butter and jelly jars inside the fridge.

One thing about having a big family is needing to have a lot of money as well. Without it, you're screwed.

Klaus felt his stomach growling as he closed the fridge and began to climb onto the counter.

He and his family were struggling, especially when it came to food and clothing. Every day, he always had to live off of a slice of bread covered in peanut butter and jelly along with a cup of orange juice or milk. But it really sucked because he was always starving, and he only had to take one slice of bread a day.

Klaus opened the kitchen cabinet and was startled when he saw the presence of Mikael stumble inside of the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Niklaus?"

Klaus gulped, not sure of what to say.

When he saw his two brothers, Kol and Elijah walk into the kitchen as well, Klaus sighed in relief. "I'm just… looking for a slice of bread, I'm hungry."

"Well, we're running out," Mikael said harshly. "Just have a few cookies,"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the cookie jar sitting on the table and he frowned. He slowly jumped down from the counter and went to retrieve three cookies from the cookie jar.

"Hey dad, when are we going to have real food, like chicken or something?" Kol asked.

"When we find a job that pays us enough." Mikael murmured as he pulled out a mug from the cabinet and poured himself some coffee.

Klaus munched down quietly on his chocolate chip cookies, looking over at his brothers.

Kol gave a devious smirk at Klaus and tapped Elijah on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go outside and play." He said, looking over at Klaus. "Come on Klaus!"

One thing about Kol is that he loved to go outside and play, but he was always doing bad things as well.

When they went outside, they played soccer and basketball for a couple of minutes, but all of them were growing hungry, especially Kol.

"I think we should go inside now, I'm getting hungry." Elijah admitted, running his hand through his brown hair.

Kol groaned. "I'm tired of eating peanut butter and jelly. That's all we ever eat."

"That's all our parents can afford." Klaus pointed out.

"But don't you guys want to eat real stuff? Like chicken, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and stuff? That's _real_ food." Kol pointed out.

"Yeah, but how exactly are we going to get that kind of food?" Elijah asked.

Kol stared at Elijah, a smirk forming on his lips. "I know this store that closes around this time, I know how to break in."

Elijah's eyes dilated slightly. "You know how much trouble we'd be in? No Kol, we are not—"

"But Elijah come on, I want to eat other stuff and I know you do too. Do you really want to live off of peanut butter and jelly for the rest of our lives?" Kol raised his eyebrow.

It fell quiet for a few seconds.

"He's right, you know." Klaus spoke up, his stomach growling again. He really was tired of eating peanut butter and jelly, and he wanted something different.

Elijah stared at the both of his brothers for a long moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine,"

And that was how Klaus' criminal career began with his brothers, Kol and Elijah, stealing food.

They helped steal food from a store and they managed to get away at times, but then there were times where they were caught stealing, so they had to run with whatever they had.

As they were running, Klaus felt a nervous chill run through his spine this one day. He looked back and saw a man with a gun in his hand and he narrowed his eyes at Elijah and Kol, which were running ahead of him. Klaus continued to run, but he couldn't help but feel something bad was about to him and his brothers.

Klaus blinked, an image going through his head as he saw a bullet go through the back of Elijah's neck, his heart nearly dropping. The image faded when Elijah turned his head to look at Klaus, "Come on Niklaus, you can do this." Elijah breathed as he continued to run, trying to encourage his younger half-brother.

Klaus shook his head and began to run faster, pushing that vivid image out of his head as he continued to run.

* * *

 _ **Today**_

Always and forever, together, they stick together as one. That's the motto Klaus and his siblings will always live by.

Klaus placed his cigarette between his lips, bringing the lighter up to his mouth and lighting the end of the cigarette while inhaling smoke as he sat on the steps in front of his house. After putting his lighter away, he pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil as he began to start and finish up on the portrait he was making earlier that day.

The portrait he was finishing up on was a brief rough draft of New Orleans. Klaus always loved New Orleans for many reasons. He had never been there before, but after learning so much about it and seeing images, he fell in love with it.

It was a great morning that day. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing. The grass was covered in beautiful flowers and the trees were growing again. Klaus enjoyed the spring.

"Hey Niklaus!" Elijah shouted, watching as a very expensive red car drove by their house.

Klaus stopped sketching for a moment and looked up, quickly taking notice of the car driving by as well while smoke left his mouth.

Elijah walked over to Klaus as he kept his eyes on that car, reviewing it with his eyes. "Ever seen a car like that? That's a Ford Mustang EcoBoost Coupe. Four cylinders, leather backs, about three hundred and ten horses."

Klaus moved the cigarette from his lips. "I'd prefer it in black," he mumbled, watching as the car disappeared somewhere.

"Can you imagine how fast we can pull women if we had a car like that?" Elijah looked at Klaus.

Klaus smirked, "We would be womanizers." He placed the cigarette back in between his lips and inhaled more smoke.

Elijah chuckled, "Speaking of women, I hear there's a party tonight happening around the Lockwood Mansion. Wanna go?"

"And how exactly are we gonna get in that mansion if we're dressed like this?" Klaus raised his eyebrow, smoke leaving from his mouth.

The Mikaelson's weren't exactly wealthy like a majority of the family members in Mystic Falls. The other families were usually rich while the Mikaelson's remained poor.

Elijah shrugged, "We can go steal some clothes downtown or something. Or we can buy clothes with the money we saved for ourselves. I, for one, wants to get laid tonight. I haven't got laid in a while."

"Nik!" A female voice yelled. Klaus recognized it as his younger sister's voice, Rebekah. "Where the hell did you put my heels? I have a date in two hours and I need them like right now."

Klaus turned his head briefly and looked up at his sister, hardening his eyes on her. "I don't have them, but I'm curious to know who my younger sister is going on a date with?"

"That's none of your business," Rebekah huffed, taking a moment to look at Elijah. "And you better not tell him Elijah."

Elijah raised his hands in innocence.

Rebekah groaned, clearly annoyed. "Ugh, maybe Freya confused mine with hers." She turned around and walked back inside the house, closing the door behind her.

Klaus shook his head and narrowed his eyes on Elijah. "So who's the guy our little sister is going on a date with?"

"I'm sorry Niklaus, but I can't tell you."

"If you don't tell me Elijah, we are not going to this party and you can kiss your womanizing façade goodbye." Klaus threatened.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Fine, it's Matt Donovan."

"The hockey jock?" Klaus made a face. "She could do much better."

Elijah shrugged, "He's actually not that bad, I think he's a good guy for her."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "She's too young to be dating."

"She's nineteen years old, she can do whatever she wants." Elijah explained.

"Guys,"

Klaus and Elijah turned their heads towards the front door as they saw their younger brother, Kol, exit from it.

"Tonight, we're going to the tobacco store downtown and we're stealing some loud kush and maybe some money. I'm bored and I need something to do." Kol suggested.

"Says who?" Elijah raised his eyebrow.

"Says me," Kol confirmed. "Come on, guys, we always do this kind of stuff. Don't you guys want to get high?"

"Well, we're actually planning on heading to this party at the Lockwood Mansion." Elijah confirmed.

"That rich people place?" Kol made a face. "We can't even get in with the way we're dressed. We don't even look rich, we look like we came out of a dumpster."

"That's why Niklaus and I are going downtown to shop."

That same look remained on Kol's face. "With what money?"

"The money we saved," Klaus placed his cigarette back between his lips and closed his sketchbook as he slowly got up from the steps he was sitting on.

"I want to get laid," Elijah admitted. "So I'm going to this party."

"And I want to find a girl that I might like at that party. I been single for far too long and it'd be rather good for me to have a beautiful rich girl to keep me occupied occasionally." Klaus spoke as smoke left his mouth.

Kol sucked his teeth. "You two are idiots, you'd rather mess around with a bunch of rich girls than get high?"

Klaus and Elijah both said in unison, "Yeah."

Kol shook his head.

"We can still rob that store, but after about three hours into the party. That would give me enough time to get laid." Elijah suggested.

Kol thought about it for a moment and then sighed, "Fine, whatever."

* * *

Klaus slammed his money in front of a woman behind the counter of this clothing store downtown. He picked out a nice leather jacket with a white shirt and gray jeans. He never usually could afford clothing unique as that, but since he actually had some money to buy clothes, Klaus took advantage and he also wanted to look different.

Elijah placed the outfit he picked on top of the counter too, deciding to buy a gray dress shirt with a tie and black pants.

The woman they were standing in front of was looking at them like they were crazy, she was staring at Klaus from top to bottom, looking closely at what he was wearing.

He had on a light brown newsboy cap on the top of his head, brown pants with a striped dress shirt tucked inside his pants and brown suspenders.

She then narrowed her eyes at Elijah, seeing that he wore something similar instead without a newsboy cap and suspenders.

She looked down at the money Klaus put down in front of her and made a face. "Can you mind putting my silks back? You guys seem more like cotton kind of people anyway."

Klaus raised his eyebrow at the woman, realizing the woman had been stereotyping them because of the way they looked. "Well… today we're feeling kind of silky."

The woman looked wealthy, and she gave Klaus a look. "Come on. Don't you think silk's a little pricey for fellas like you two?"

Elijah was taken aback by that comment. "Well we have the money right here miss, it's not that pricey." He pointed out.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Elijah, looking a bit surprised. "You getting fresh with me?"

"No, ma'am." Elijah said in innocence. "I sure as hell wouldn't get fresh with you."

She hardened her eyes on Elijah. "You know what? Why don't you two just go back to whatever hole you got your fingers so dirty digging out of?"

Elijah raised his eyebrow and so did Klaus. They looked at their hands and then Klaus let out a soft chuckle, realizing that she saw his hands were dirty. It was because he was sketching out his portrait all morning and he forgot to wash them.

"Alright," Klaus spoke up. "But, before we climb into a hole you're talking about, could we buy the clothes we picked out? I got the money right here." He grabbed the money from the counter and moved it closer to her.

She hardened her eyes on Klaus too. "Get out of my store and take your stupid money."

Klaus blinked, and Elijah stared at the woman like she was insane.

"Go before I call the police."

Klaus let out a soft chuckle and placed the money back inside his pocket. "You mark my words." He said in a serious tone at the woman. "Continue judging people from their appearance and karma will come for you."

He turned his head to his brother, "Come on brother."

Elijah gave the woman a mean look and soon followed Klaus out of the store.

* * *

Because of the incident that happened earlier, Klaus was upset and he wanted his clothes. He was going to get it either way.

Night soon came over Mystic Falls and Kol decided to drop off Elijah and Klaus at that clothing store they were at earlier.

Klaus punched his hand through the glass door and watched as the glass shattered before sticking his hand inside to open the door from the inside. As soon as it opened, him and Elijah stepped inside the store and grabbed the clothes they picked out earlier.

A loud bell rang throughout the store, signaling that someone broke in. The two quickly looked around to see if there were any cameras in sight, but surprisingly there wasn't.

"Get the clothes and let's get out of here." Elijah demanded.

Klaus searched to find his clothes that was behind the counter and grabbed them in his hands. His eyes also fell on the cash register, so he opened it to retrieve some money and shoved it inside his pockets.

While Elijah went to retrieve his clothes from the counter, Klaus also noticed a trilby hat sitting on top of the counter and he smirked slightly, taking off the newsboy cap he had over his head and replaced it with the trilby hat.

The trilby hat looked much better anyway.

"Alright, let's go." Elijah said.

Klaus left his newsboy cap on top of the counter as a signature so the woman can know he was there and he soon left out of the store with Elijah, running towards the car Kol was waiting in.

* * *

It only took a moment for Klaus and Elijah to get changed into fancier clothing, Elijah had his hair slicked nice and he was wearing a gray dress shirt, black tie, black pants with black dress shoes.

Klaus had his hair cut short and nice and he was wearing a white shirt with gray pants, black leather jacket, black shoes, and a nice silver chain over his neck.

Both brothers felt good and Kol wondered if they even got him anything to wear as well.

"Hey, what about me? When do I get a makeover?"

"If you go out shopping," Klaus laughed.

Kol rolled his eyes.

The car shook slowly until it came to a brief stop in front of the Lockwood Mansion. They were currently inside of a Mercedes Benz CLA 250 that Kol had stole from somewhere.

The boys were staring at the mansion in shock, seeing how big and beautiful it looked. It was a gigantic mansion, and they believed it was the biggest house they've seen in Mystic Falls. From what Klaus and Elijah knew, a woman and man by the names of Carol and Richard Lockwood owned the house and their family was known as one of the richest families that lived in Mystic Falls.

"Wow," Klaus said in surprise. He's been around Mystic Falls for years and he's never seen a house as big as the Lockwood Mansion. It looked absolutely gorgeous and Klaus was thankful that him and Elijah were wearing appropriate attire.

"Alright, so here's the plan, we all meet here together at 11 o'clock, you got me?" Kol looked at both Klaus and Elijah.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his brother Kol whom was sitting in the driver's seat, Klaus was sitting in the back and Elijah was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Elijah took off his seatbelt as he began getting out of the car.

"I have to go pick up some equipment, we can't rob a small bank without equipment." Kol pointed out, his hand gripping the wheel.

Klaus made his way out of the car, ignoring his younger brother. "Come on Elijah, while our brother is getting some equipment, we can keep ourselves occupied and find ourselves some girls to fool around with,"

"Don't get drunk you guys, I expect the both of you to be sober when we do this thing tonight." Kol said.

"Okay," Elijah rolled his eyes as he closed the door as well as Klaus.

When Kol began driving off, Klaus smirked and turned around briefly to get a better view of the Lockwood Mansion. They could hear the loud music playing from the inside and they could already tell there was a lot of people inside considering all the cars that was parked in front of the mansion.

Some people were outside, but a majority of them were inside having the time of their lives.

"Thank god we're dressed for the occasion, Niklaus." Elijah smiled and patted Klaus on his shoulder as he began to walk towards the mansion, Klaus now following behind.

As Klaus and Elijah walked inside, they were surprised to see the amount of people there were inside and they were all dressed up very nice.

" _My haunted lungs, ghost in the sheets. I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me."_

The two of them stood at the doorway, studying everyone from every direction.

Klaus searched with his eyes to see if there was some alcohol they were serving. Kol did say that they couldn't drink, but Klaus didn't care. He didn't remember Kol being the boss of him.

"I'm gonna go search around to see if I can find someone to sleep with," Elijah assured him as he now brushed past him and went deeper inside the party.

Klaus smirked as his brother left and he now turned his attention back to the people and the scenery inside this gigantic house.

He slowly began walking deeper into the party past a few people while still studying them with his eyes. From what he noticed, a lot of young teenagers were at this party, teens from the only high school every teen goes to, Mystic Falls High School.

Klaus expected to see many grown-ups, considering the mansion was owned by Carol and Richard Lockwood. He was curious to find where they were, but his thoughts weren't really on them at the moment. He needed a drink.

" _Slap me! I'm pinned to the doorway. Kiss… bite… fuck me._

 _My haunted lungs, ghost in the sheets. I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me."_

As Klaus found his way to a table filled with many drink bottles and cups, Klaus found the vodka bottle and poured himself some in a cup. He brought the cup to his lips and sipped on the vodka for a few seconds before removing it from his mouth.

He narrowed his eyes at his surroundings again, noticing that there was a large staircase settled in the middle of the living room. He assumed it must have led to several rooms upstairs and he was curious to find what was up there.

Bringing the drink back up to his lips, Klaus quickly found his brother talking with a gorgeous brunette with curly hair. She was wearing a blue tank top with long black jeans and some heels on. Klaus was surprised to discover how beautiful the girl was, considering Elijah's taste in women isn't all that great.

Klaus smirked as he took another sip of his vodka. So it looks like Elijah's wish on getting laid will most likely come true.

" _I know if I'm onto you, I'm onto you, onto you, I'm onto you, onto you, you must be onto me."_

Now that he's thought about it, he searched again with his eyes to see if there was a girl that might interest him. So far, there wasn't any girl that seemed worth his time in that room, so he sighed and decided to walk up the flight of stairs that was settled in the living room.

Maybe there would be more girls upstairs, maybe he'll be lucky enough to find the girl he's been looking for.

Klaus took a moment to look around and he discovered a room that was revealing a bright blue light from the inside and he was wondering what it was coming from.

As he slowly walked into the room with the mysterious blue light inside, he listened as the music that was playing inside the house change into a more smooth song. He was surprised to find a unique room that contained a gigantic fish tank built into the wall.

So that was where the blue light was coming from.

" _And I've been drifting off on knowledge, cat-calls and cat-walks, man these women getting solemn. I could sing a song for a Solomon or Salamander. We took a flight at midnight and now my mind can't help but wonder, how come?"_

He narrowed his eyes at the scenery within the room, seeing that there was a nice couch along with a fireplace inside. He was curious why there wasn't a bed included, noticing there were picture frames along the walls with art and stuff.

Klaus brought the drink up to his lips and slowly motioned over to the large fish tank that was built within the wall on the left side of the room. He was a bit fascinated to find something as nice as this in the Lockwood Mansion.

There were many fish inside the tank, many of which he couldn't name. But he did recognize most fish from that movie Finding Nemo, seeing a clownfish that resembled Nemo, and seeing a blue tang fish that resembled Dory. There were many other similar fish from that movie and some that he just wasn't familiar with.

Klaus hardened his eyes slightly to take a closer look inside the tank, taking a long look at everything inside.

" _All these people on the planet working 9 to 5 just to stay alive. The 9 to 5, just to stay alive, the 9 to 5, just to stay alive."_

It sure was a beautiful tank, and Klaus wish he owned a tank as big as that and that many fish at his home. He liked looking at stuff like this because he was an artist, he liked to draw many portraits and would love to draw something like this.

A small smile formed on his lips as he brought the drink back up to his lips and took another large sip of his vodka.

" _All the people on the planet working 9 to 5 just to stay alive, how come?_

 _What goes up, ghost around. Ghost around, round, round, round."_

When he narrowed his eyes back onto the tank, his eyes dilated just a little only to find a girls face from the opposite side of the tank. She was also looking into the tank, amazed with its features. Klaus slowly brought his drink down from his lips and took a closer look at the girl.

The girl wasn't only looking at the scenery within the tank, but she was staring at him, and she was staring at him as if in shock to find another person observing the tank like she was.

It wasn't until a second later Klaus realized how drop dead gorgeous this girl was. She had wavy blonde hair that reached a little past her shoulders with mesmerizing blue-green eyes. Her make up was done lightly with natural eye shadow and light lip gloss coloring her light pink lips. Klaus felt a nervous chill run through his spine just by looking at her.

He watched as she stared at him back for a short moment and she looked down shyly before looking back up at him.

Klaus took a step closer towards the tank, his nose hitting the glass. He saw the girl giggle lightly at him from the other side of the tank and just by seeing her smile, he knew he had to have this girl. It was like love at first sight.

"Caroline,"

The girl turned her head towards the voice that called for her.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows together, seeing another male from the other side of the tank. He instantly recognized the face as Tyler Lockwood, the son of Carol and Richard Lockwood.

"Come on, let's go dance." He heard him say.

She stared at Tyler in shock and then narrowed her eyes back to Klaus.

Klaus stared back at her and watched as she was being pulled away from the tank and taken somewhere else.

It was like fate brought them together and Klaus wasn't about to lose her that easily.

Licking his lips, Klaus brought his drink back up to his mouth and chugged down the rest of the vodka before tossing the plastic cup elsewhere and following after them.

* * *

 **A/N: I admit, that last scene was inspired by that one Romeo and Juliet movie, but honestly I thought it would be cute for Klaus and Caroline to first notice each other from the fish tank. Reviews would be very much appreciated! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**


	3. Caroline

**A/N: So this chapter does contain some sexual activity, not much, but only some. I want to explore how Klaus and Caroline first came to meet and fell in love first** _ **then**_ **work my way to them becoming all bad and stealing money like Bonnie and Clyde. I just hope my story turns out well.**

 **Songs included / Haunted, Ghost by Beyonce. Crown by Jamila Velazquez. Do It by Becky G**

* * *

 _ **A few minutes before Klaus discovered Caroline**_

Caroline breathed heavily as her mouth slammed onto Tyler's, her hands burying into his hair as he had her pressed up against the bathroom's counter. Tyler devoured her lips as his hand found its way under her dress as he pulled her panties to the side and began fingering her.

Caroline moaned against his lips and then pulled a part as she allowed him to please her with his fingers.

For a while, Caroline has been feeling a bit isolated with her relationship with Tyler. They use to have a lot of time for each other, but now it seems as if all they do is have sex every chance they get.

Tyler got down on his knees and in a second, Caroline immediately felt his tongue all over her clit.

She always told herself that she would stop all the sex, but she just couldn't help herself. She wanted it as much as he did.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt him eating the soul out of her. Her right hand immediately fell at the top of his head as she guided his face closer to her core.

Lately, she's been suspicious with Tyler. He only gives her attention when he wants to and most of the time it's for sex. It was bothering her a lot, however, because she loved him, at least that's what she thought she felt for him.

Caroline breathed heavily and moaned at the same time, the music from the party tuning out the sounds she was making.

She opened her eyes and watched as Tyler got up to her level. She watched as he began to unbuckle his belt with a hungry look on his face.

She wondered if he even loved her at all or maybe all he wants is just sex. He never said the words 'I love you' back and lately she somehow feels like maybe he met someone new or maybe someone walked back into his life.

He wrapped Caroline's legs around his waist and pushed her panties to the side again before inserting himself inside her. Caroline allowed herself to adjust to his size. She couldn't even count the amount of times they had sex and she was honestly surprised she hasn't even gotten pregnant yet considering they never really use condoms. Though Tyler never lets himself cum in her, he always pulls out and finishes himself off from there. Caroline was thankful for that, at least.

As Tyler dropped his face onto her shoulder and began thrusting in a smooth pace, his phone began to vibrate from the counter. Caroline moaned quietly, not really hearing his phone go off.

Since Tyler's nose and mouth was dropped to her shoulder, his eyes were the only thing that wasn't and he saw his phone sitting on the counter behind Caroline. A girl's name appeared on his phone screen. Immediately, he grabbed the phone with his right hand and moved away from Caroline. "Hold on, I have to take this."

Caroline stared at Tyler with a puzzled look. He buckled his pants back up and immediately left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, wondering what was so important for him to stop having sex with her. Since when is a phone call more important than having sex? Tyler _never_ turns down sex and since he did that for a phone call, she became really suspicious. Maybe it wasn't the fact that he turned down the sex for the phone call, maybe it was because a special _someone_ called him. But who?

Furious, Caroline climbed off the counter and fixed her black dress with pink floral print on the bottom. She turned her body to the mirror and stared at herself for a while, trying to calm herself down with the music playing from the party.

 _"And I've been drifting off on knowledge, cat-calls and cat-walks, man these women getting solemn. I could sing a song for a Solomon or Salamander. We took a flight at midnight and now my mind can't help but wonder, how come?"_

She hated feeling this way, feeling like he wasn't being completely faithful to her. Maybe he really is faithful to her, in his own weird ways, but it was so hard for her to believe that he is because his actions prove otherwise.

Sighing quietly, she fixed her hair up a little and soon left out of the bathroom as well. She expected to see Tyler in the room but he wasn't even in there.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows together, wondering where the hell Tyler went.

Was that phone call really important for him to leave the room too?

Shaking her head, Caroline walked over towards the gigantic fish tank that was built into the wall of his room to calm herself down.

Caroline stood in front of that fish tank, looking at all the fishes for a bit. She was wondering why the hell Tyler even has a fish tank built inside his room in the first place. It was kind of weird to her, but she had to admit that it was pretty cool. The water had a very nice blue tint and the fishes looked beautiful.

 _"All the people on the planet working 9 to 5 just to stay alive, how come?_

 _What goes up, ghost around. Ghost around, round, round, round."_

Her attention was soon brought to a person that was standing on the other side of the tank from the other room. She saw a young looking man who she assumed must have been British. He had dark blonde hair and he was wearing a leather black jacket.

She saw him drinking some kind of alcohol, but as soon as he brought the drink away from his lips, he narrowed his eyes at the fish tank and then narrowed them at her. His eyes slightly widened and she stared at him in shock.

He was in fact gorgeous and she didn't even know who this guy was. He was staring at her for a long moment as if he was attracted to her.

For that moment, the thoughts she was having about Tyler faded away.

He was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on and this, of course, made her look down shyly before looking back up at him.

Caroline watched as he took a step closer towards the tank, his nose hitting the glass in the process. She giggled lightly at his actions and then smiled warmly. It was like he wanted to take a step closer to her and see her better up close.

"Caroline,"

Caroline tore her eyes off from the fish tank and saw Tyler. It wasn't until that moment all the thoughts she had about Tyler kept rushing back into her brain.

"Come on, let's go dance." He insisted.

She stared at him in shock and then narrowed her eyes back to the man that was standing on the other side of the fish tank.

Tyler grabbed her hand and soon guided her out of the room and into the hallway.

She was surprised that Tyler hadn't even noticed the man that was standing on the other side of the tank.

Tyler walked her down the flight of stairs as he positioned himself in the middle of the dance floor.

A new song began playing and Tyler moved in front of Caroline as he began to do the traditional slow dance with her.

" _You can try and take away my crown, but I will never let my kingdom down. When I put it on, it's on for real. Damn, I wear it so well."_

Caroline stared at his face as he moved with her slowly with the beat.

She was a bit confused why Tyler wanted to dance with her in the first place. He hasn't given her much attention lately and now all of a sudden he wants to dance with her? It didn't make any sense and she was still wondering who the hell he was on the phone with.

" _I can still feel your eyes on me like a spotlight. You held me up, up so high. So tell me, was it all lies?"_

As they continued to dance, Caroline noticed the same man from the fish tank staring at her from a distance. Her eyes widened just a little and then she instantly looked away.

She didn't even know him, but he certainly looked so handsome.

She continued to dance with Tyler though, trying to avoid that mysterious man, but somehow she kept finding herself looking at him again. He was staring at her like she was the only person in the room, like she was the only person he was interested in. Obviously, she's with Tyler, so why is he even bothering to look at her in the first place?

He was admiring her beauty and she blushed lightly at this and then looked down shyly.

" _When you've got the world in your hands, it seems like everyone wants you to fail. It's like I've got a target on my back. Take a shot at me, take a shot for me."_

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, completely causing her to look back at him and catching her off guard.

"Nothing," she lied. She hoped he hadn't noticed her looking at that man. "So," she began, clearing her throat. "I thought slow dance wasn't your thing."

Tyler smiled at her comment, still moving to the song with her. "It's not. But I wanted to dance with you."

She looked into his eyes as he said this, almost believing him. Though she cared for him so much, she felt like nothing he says is ever the complete truth.

When they continued to dance, she couldn't help but ask him the question she's been holding back since they started dancing. "Who were you on the phone with?" She knew that he might come up with some lie, but she wanted to try and see that there may be some kind of honesty he does have for her. Whatever the answer is, she'll see for herself.

Tyler looked taken aback, like he choked on his own words. Caroline shook her head. She was right.

"Mason," he said with an innocent look on his face. Caroline could tell how bad that lie was playing on his face and she wanted to scream at him right there, but then she remembered she was still dancing with him and he usually never dances. Maybe whoever he was on the phone with wasn't as important as her. Maybe he hung up on that person and decided to spend time with her instead.

Though Caroline desperately wanted to believe the possibilities, she still believed otherwise.

Caroline immediately looked away from Tyler, however; she still danced with him.

" _I thought I had your heart, but you let me down and left me standing all alone. But I'ma still put on show."_

She didn't want to think of these thoughts right now because she knew she would spaz out on him and she didn't want to make a scene. Caroline looked back at the man that was admiring her from a distance and tried her best to focus on this mysterious guy rather than her own boyfriend.

Who the hell was this guy anyway? She has never seen him around Mystic Falls and she knew almost everyone in Mystic Falls. He must have been a new face or something.

Tyler stopped dancing, catching Caroline off guard. "I'll be right back,"

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but then Tyler caught off her sentence and walked away.

" _You can try and take away my crown, but I will never let my kingdom down. When I put it on, it's on for real. Damn, I wear it so well."_

Her mouth was dropped slightly open as she realized he had literally just left her by herself on the dance floor between a couple other people that was dancing together.

Caroline groaned in annoyance and whipped around as she walked over to a table filled with a bunch of alcohol bottles and plastic cups. She picked up a champagne bottle and poured herself some in a plastic cup. Since he flat out left her on the floor alone, she needed a drink to cool off.

Caroline slowly turned her body around, her back leaning against the table as she searched with her eyes to find where the hell Tyler went. When she saw he was speaking to some female with brown hair, she almost gripped the life out of the plastic cup, but she stopped herself to prevent alcohol from falling on her.

Jealousy was boiling deep inside of her though. She brought her drink up to her lips and chugged down as much alcohol as she can before pulling the drink away from her lips and angrily tossing it in a trash she saw just beside the table.

She listened as the music in the background transitioned into a pop song and she refused to not have a good time just because her boyfriend wasn't giving her attention.

Caroline carefully found an empty space in the middle of the dance floor, now seeing a few people dancing without a partner, so Caroline felt like dancing without one as well. She began to get comfortable and closed her eyes briefly as she now began moving to the beat of the new song playing.

" _Hit me up like every night, say you wanna have a pillow fight but you're holding back and I don't know why. Baby, can I just be real?"_

As she allowed herself to get lost into the music, her mind began drifting away from Tyler and the man from the fish tank. She moved with the music, popping and locking. She was even almost forgetting that she was in a house full of people.

" _Shut your mouth and listen, don't you know what you be missing? I don't wanna keep talking. Where you at? Come get it, just do it."_

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Caroline's eyes slipped open at the voice behind her and she stopped dancing. The voice sounded a lot like a British accent and something told her that person was speaking to her. She slowly turned around, but was almost caught off guard when she saw it was that same man from the fish tank, but this time she got to look at him up close.

His eyes were a beautiful dark blue-green color and she almost got lost in them. He was just a little taller than her and he was insanely handsome up close.

Her mouth was popped open in shock, but no words seemed to come out.

A small smirk formed on his lips and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"U-um," she cleared her throat, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear as she tried to come up with something to say. "You're the guy from the fish tank."

He chuckled lightly at that comment. "I guess you could say that." Her breath paused for a brief moment as she felt his hand grasping her left hand with his fingers. "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but I'd prefer Klaus."

She watched as he brought her hand up to his lips, a shocked look still on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline." He smiled as he placed a light kiss at the top of her hand.

She was breathless when he kissed her hand and she was even wondering how he even knew her name.

" _We're playing games like hide and seek. Come on over, get high with me. Dame lo, aye Papi. Baby come on, make it real."_

She instantly took her hand back from him. "Wait," she started, her eyebrows furrowing together. "How do you know my name?"

"I heard your boyfriend say it from the room you were in." He confirmed. "But I just wanted to say that you look absolutely—" He took a moment to review her again. "—Incredibly stunning."

She smiled at that, until it suddenly dawned on her that he was flirting with her. She shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm spoken for."

"I know," he said. "I notice you two have some kind of confrontation going on. From what I'm seeing, he's not being a very good boyfriend."

Caroline laughed lightly. "We're fine." She lied. "Besides, it's none of your concern Mister… Klaus or whatever your name is."

Klaus raised his hands innocently. "Hands off then."

"Niklaus,"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at a man Caroline didn't seem to recognize either. It was a man with brown hair, who looked grown and mature for his age with a gray dress shirt, black tie, with black pants and black dress shoes. It was Elijah.

Elijah stepped in front of Klaus just beside his ear and said lowly, "I think it's time for us to leave."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at his brother in concern. "Why? We just got here and I haven't even got drunk yet."

Elijah cleared his throat and lowered his voice again. "Look who's here."

Klaus kept that same concerned look on his face and then slowly looked at the people inside the mansion. It only took him a moment to notice that the police were there and his face immediately fell flat.

Klaus turned his head to Caroline, that serious look still on his face. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to go now. I hope we meet again, sometime."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but Klaus instantly left with his brother as if in a hurry.

" _Shut your mouth and listen. Don't you know what you be missing? I don't wanna keep talking. Where you at? Come get it, just do it."_

She whipped her body around with a confused look on her face. She was wondering what the hell was that about, but as she watched as the two left the mansion together, Tyler suddenly appeared in front of her out of nowhere. "Who was that guy you were talking to?" He said, sounding a bit jealous.

A bit taken aback, Caroline felt anger form inside her, but she did her best not to show it. "Some new guy around here, I don't know."

"Well he better not talk to you anymore or else I'ma have to beat his ass." Tyler said jokingly but also seriously.

Caroline forced a laugh and shook her head. "Well, you don't need to worry about that. I love _you_ Tyler, and don't you forget that."

* * *

Morning came by pretty quickly and of course, Klaus and his two brothers got to rob that small tobacco store. Kol seemed to be pretty happy with all the weed he got too, but Klaus and Elijah were a bit pre-occupied with more important things that morning to worry about getting high.

Kol was sitting down on a sidewalk, smoking, while Klaus and Elijah were busy gun handling at a couple cans they had set up on top of a table.

Klaus brought his pistol up and focused carefully at one cup before pulling the trigger. He listened as the bullet instantly hit the cup as the cup bounced off the table and hit the ground.

Elijah now prepared himself as well and picked the can he wanted to shoot at. He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger as the cup he chose bounced off the table too.

"Niklaus," he said.

Klaus dropped his arm to his side and looked at Elijah.

"What do you think of the girl I brought here?" Elijah asked.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the car Kol stole a few feet away from them. He saw a girl with wavy brown hair and black heels with all black on and a tight leather jacket. She was leaning against the car Kol stole, which was a gray Kia Optima.

"She's rather sexy, but her face looks familiar." Klaus pointed out.

"Her name is Katerina Petrova, but she likes to be called Katherine Pierce instead. I assume she may look familiar to you because she shares quite a resemblance to Elena Gilbert." Elijah told him.

"Yeah, that's it. But I'm impressed, brother. You've improved on your choice of girls. I might just like this one for you." Klaus smiled, patting his brother on the shoulder.

Elijah chuckled lightly. "I know my intentions last night were to find someone to sleep with, but then I met her and I just found myself wanting to get to know this girl a lot better. She's an exquisite beauty and I wouldn't want to jeopardize my chance in getting to know her with a one-night stand that probably would've meant nothing."

"She's a keeper," Klaus assumed. "Just don't screw it up." He turned his attention back to the cans and raised his pistol again.

Elijah watched as his younger brother shot at yet another can. He was a bit curious about the girl his younger brother was talking to last night, however. "That girl you were speaking to last night, who is she?"

"Caroline," Klaus smiled at the mention of her, dropping his arm back to his side. "She's dating Tyler Lockwood, but I never seen anyone as stunning as she is."

"So what's the plan, Niklaus? Try and steal her away from Tyler Lockwood?"

Klaus shrugged, looking at Elijah. "As much as I would like to do that, I won't. I just want to know her as a friend."

"Yeah right," Elijah knew his brother too well. "When you want something Niklaus, you never let anything stand in your way."

Klaus laughed at that, "I could tell Tyler is no good for her… but it's not up to me to determine what's right for her. In the meantime, I'll wait."

* * *

She didn't know why she spent the night with him, she didn't even know why she had sex with him _again._ Tyler always has a way of manipulating her and she hated it, but she always found herself allowing him to manipulate her and she wished she wasn't so weak.

Caroline just wanted him to love her as much as she loved him.

Her head was laying on top of his bare chest, her index finger moving slowly down his bare skin as she kept her eyes on his face and waited for him to wake up.

It only took a moment for him to open his eyes and realize he was in bed with Caroline. He smiled tiredly at her. "Hey,"

"Hey," she whispered, still slowly moving her index finger up and down his chest.

"What time is it?" He asked tiredly.

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know," she slowly got up and began to climb on top of him. "But I'm really horny this morning, so…" She pressed her lips hungrily onto Tyler's as her hair fell over his face.

She mainly wanted to seduce him because she really felt that's the only attention she could get from him, but she actually really liked having sex with him, even if she knew that could be all he wants.

Tyler groaned against her lips as his hands moved down her back before gripping her bare ass.

His phone began to vibrate from the dresser and Caroline continued to devour Tyler's lips before breaking apart from the kiss. She grabbed his phone instantly, but then Tyler immediately reacted and tried to take the phone from her.

Caroline sat up on his chest, raising the phone high away from him as she giggled lightly.

"Caroline, give me that." Tyler said in panic, staring at his phone in her hand.

She continued to keep it out of his reach and then looked at the phone. She saw the name of the person that was calling and instantly realized the name belonged to a female.

Just as the phone stopped ringing, Tyler snatched the phone from her hands and her face fell flat on serious.

"Who's Hayley?" Caroline demanded, sounding rather upset.

"Nobody," he retorted. "That's my cousin."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're lying. Who the hell is she?"

"I told you, she's my cousin." Tyler said, now getting equally upset. "You really think I would cheat on you Caroline?"

She sat there quietly, not knowing what to say. "I just… I just feel like you're not interested in me anymore. I mean, you only really acknowledge me for sex and then you just disappear."

"Is that the kind of guy you think I am?" Tyler raised his eyebrows, sounding surprised. Caroline stared at his face. "Care, if that's all I wanted from you, you wouldn't be my girlfriend."

She continued to stare at him, no words coming out of her mouth.

"Look," he said, placing his hands on her hips. "I love you, Care. That's why I'm with you. I'm not with you because of the sex, I'm with you because I love you."

Emotions were hitting her heart instantly because that was the first time he has ever said the words, 'I love you'. It was like he really was telling the truth.

She opened her mouth to speak. "I'll love you forever, Tyler." She whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes. "To the moon and back."

Tyler brought his hand up to her face and wiped her tears. She stared at him as he wiped her face clean and watched as he brought his face closer to hers and kissed her soft lips.

She truly felt like he did love her for that moment, but deep down she still somewhat felt like he didn't.

As he pulled away from the kiss, he smiled at her. "I'ma go brush my teeth then shower, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

Tyler smiled at her. He slowly picked her up off of him and placed her back onto the bed. He got up off the bed, wearing just underwear and headed towards the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door closed, Caroline just stared at the bathroom door silently.

What if Tyler does love her, but he just has a weird way of showing it? She shook her head. If a guy really loves a girl, he would show it. Tyler just… doesn't show it all.

She slowly narrowed her eyes at the large fish tank on the wall and then suddenly she thought of that same British man from last night, that same man that kissed her hand like the perfect gentleman he is.

Klaus.

* * *

 **A/N: I really want to know your thoughts on this chapter! Do you think Caroline's relationship with Tyler is healthy or not? Should Caroline break up with Tyler? Let me know your thoughts! Leave reviews!**


	4. Bad Intentions

**A/N: I apologize for a slight delayed update. Last weekend I was too busy with my Senior Prom and stuff, so I didn't really have time to work on this chapter, but I got it done now.**

 **Songs included / Pony by Ginuwine.**

* * *

The powerful smell of weed consumed the entire room both Kol and Klaus were in. The two brothers were smoking while watching two girls give them an incredible strip show.

" _I'm just a bachelor, I'm looking for a partner."_

One of the girls who looked Hispanic and with brown curly hair gave Kol a seductive look and then took a moment to sit on top of him. Kol removed the blunt from his mouth as smoke escaped his lips and his eyes fell on the girl's bare breasts. The girl began to give him an intense lap dance. Kol kept his eyes on her breasts for a short while and then narrowed his eyes on her as she pulled the scarf she had around the back of her neck and placed the scarf around the back of his.

Klaus pulled his blunt from his mouth and watched as the other girl with straight brown hair walked around him. He was sitting down on the chair and he instantly felt the girl's hand land on the upper part of his chest as she walked behind him. His eyes landed on her hand as her hand slowly retreated from his chest.

" _Gotta be compatible, takes me to my limits."_

The girl continued to dance behind him while pulling a purple scarf from her neck. A smirk fell on Klaus' lips as he saw the girl bring her arms over his head and place the scarf around the front of his neck.

When their younger brother Henrik entered the room, Klaus narrowed his eyes at him, that smirk still on his face. "Henrik,"

Henrik was surprised to see two girls in the room, especially with their breasts out.

"Are you here to join us?" Klaus asked with a smile on his face.

Henrik blinked and then slowly narrowed his eyes at his brother Klaus who had his eyebrows raised.

"U-um…" his face went red, not sure of what Klaus was referring to.

Klaus placed his blunt back between his lips as he inhaled some smoke. When he removed the blunt from his lips, he let his hand out with the blunt for Henrik to take. "Here," he insisted.

Henrik stared at the blunt in Klaus' hand, now realizing what Klaus was referring to. "I can smoke?" He asked, curious.

"It'll be our little secret," Klaus smiled.

" _If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it."_

Henrik stared at the blunt in Klaus' hand for another moment and then walked up to him.

Klaus passed his little brother the blunt as he watched him inhale some smoke. When he noticed Henrik wasn't even coughing, it made him curious if his brother ever smoked weed before. Henrik was only sixteen years old and he wasn't even supposed to be smoking at all.

"This isn't the first time you smoke weed, isn't it?"

Henrik blew out the smoke as he heard Klaus ask him that. "My friends sometimes do it, and… sometimes I do it with them."

"You're freaking twelve, man." Kol scoffed.

Henrik narrowed his eyes at his other brother Kol which had a girl sitting on his lap, dancing sensually against him with her breasts all out.

"What do you know about weed?" Kol wondered.

"I know that it distracts me from things I don't want to think about." Henrik pointed out.

Klaus chuckled from under his breath. "He smokes to relieve some stress. That's interesting, actually."

Henrik shrugged as he inhaled more smoke from the blunt Klaus passed him.

" _Sitting here flossing, peeping your steelo. Just once if I have the chance, the things I will do to you."_

It wasn't until a moment later, the door opened and in came Elijah.

"Niklaus, I need to have word with you." He said as he entered the room. Elijah's face instantly fell flat when he noticed there were practically two naked girls giving Klaus and Kol lap dances while Henrik just sat in a corner smoking a blunt. "What is going on in here?"

"We're having a party, if you haven't noticed brother." Klaus pointed out as the girl behind him continued to fondle his neck with the scarf.

"This isn't a place to bring strippers, Niklaus, this is our household." Elijah told him as he continued to look at the situation as a problem.

"Oh, come on, Elijah. We can't pull regular girls," Kol confirmed. "Let us have our fun,"

Elijah's eyebrows furrowed together when he saw Henrik holding a blunt as smoke left his mouth. This was a sight Elijah has never seen before and he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with seeing it. He noticed Henrik looking at the girl dancing around Klaus and Elijah could tell Henrik was staring at that girl's breasts.

"Henrik, go to your room, you're not supposed to be seeing this." He said.

Henrik narrowed his eyes at Elijah and just sighed in annoyance. "Like you never watched porn in your life," he handed Klaus back his blunt as he got up to leave.

Elijah's mouth dropped slightly at that comment as Henrik left the room. He shook his head and then slowly narrowed his eyes at the girls dancing on his two brothers. "I think you girls should leave." He insisted. "I need to have a moment alone with my brothers."

" _If we're gonna get nasty baby. First, we'll show and tell till I reach your ponytail."_

An attitude was evident on their faces, but Elijah could honestly care less what they thought of him. It took them a brief moment to get their things and once they left, Elijah turned off the music that was playing inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey! We were listening to that!" Kol said in annoyance.

"This is what you guys do when our parents are out?" Elijah looked at the both of his brothers.

Klaus placed the both of his hands down on the arms of the chair he was sitting on. "We're bored and we have nothing else better to do so yes, this is what we do when our parents are out." He got up from his seat and placed his now finished blunt onto a silver ashtray that was sitting on his small dresser.

"Oh, what is it Elijah?" Kol said in annoyance. "That girl was giving me the best lap dance of my life and here you go ruining everything."

"You'll get over it," Elijah commented and then looked back at Klaus.

"So what's the news, Elijah?" Klaus wondered.

"Mother is throwing a ball."

Klaus chuckled at that comment. "With what money?"

"She didn't say, but she wants us to wear formal clothing as if we are rich. She doesn't want to throw a ball with us looking all poor, she feels people from Mystic Falls wouldn't attend if we dress how we always do."

"Well that's easy," Kol got up from his seat as well. "You guys stole clothes from that one clothing store. Why not do it again?"

"Mother already has the attire for us."

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "How?"

"I don't know; I assume our father has something to do with it."

Klaus rolled his eyes at the mere mention of Mikael. He couldn't stand him. "I guess I'll have a talk with her in the morning. This ball thing seems really suspicious…"

* * *

Klaus stumbled into the living room as he stared at the back of his mother, Esther. "Where did you get the money for the ball?" He demanded in an angry tone. He had checked his bag he had hidden deep inside his room filled with cash only to find that a majority of his money was gone.

"Don't worry about it," Esther said, her back still facing him as she set out her dress across the couch and found accessories to match it.

"So you spent my money on some stupid dress and some worthless accessories?" Klaus said in rage.

Esther slowly turned to look at Klaus in surprise and let out a frustrated sigh. "I didn't take your money; it was your father."

This caused Klaus to clench his fists tightly. "And you let him?"

"Niklaus, it doesn't matter if he took it or not." She placed her hand on her hip. "You'll get the money back. You always do, it's you, Elijah and Kol's specialty."

"I was going to use that money for my trip to New Orleans." Klaus said angrily.

"And you will get it back, trust me." She promised.

Klaus just stared at her as she took a step closer to him. He kept a hard look on his face.

"Now, who are you bringing to the ball?" She asked, curious.

Klaus remained quiet for a bit and then chuckled lightly at that comment. "Don't be ridiculous…" he trailed off, now thinking of Caroline. "You're lucky I'm even going."

"Well, I found something nice for you to wear. I hope you intend on wearing it." Esther turned around briefly and returned to what she was previously doing.

He stared at the back of her head for a short moment before turning away and leaving the room.

* * *

The news about the ball began to spread quickly and Klaus was surprised to find that many people in Mystic Falls were having discussions about the ball. His mother did say she'll send out a few invitations, but for it being just a few invitations sure seems to be the talk around Mystic Falls.

Kol groaned in annoyance as he walked with his brothers, Klaus and Elijah, around the town's square. He was frustrated because Elijah has a date to the ball, and Klaus might possibly go with that blonde girl he met at some party. But Kol didn't have a date. There was no girl in Mystic Falls that seemed to catch his interest.

"This is some bullshit," Kol said, clearly annoyed.

Klaus and Elijah were still walking ahead of him.

"Guys," he called. But they still continued walking, ignoring their younger sibling.

"Guys," Kol repeated, but much louder this time.

Klaus and Elijah stopped in their tracks, but Klaus was getting annoyed with Kol. "What the bloody hell is it, Kol?"

"It's just fucking pathetic how this guy—" he points to Elijah, "—somehow has a date to the ball. And you possibly have a date to the ball. But what about me?"

Klaus had a blank look in his face, in no mood to deal with Kol that afternoon. He turned his back away from him and suddenly discovered a familiar looking blonde sitting across the street from him and right outside in front of the Mystic Grill with two of her friends. He instantly recognized her as Caroline and the two other girls, Elena and Bonnie.

"Kol, there's going to be plenty of girls attending the ball, anyway. I'm sure you'll find one." Elijah assured him.

Klaus' eyes furrowed together as he did his best to listen in on the conversation Caroline was having with her friends. He couldn't hear her very well and he wanted to approach her, but he also didn't want to interrupt her from spending time with her friends. By the looks of it, she looked stressed out in the face and he found himself wondering what was wrong.

"Niklaus?" Elijah called.

Klaus licked his lips and looked over at Elijah. "What?"

Elijah was looking in the same direction as Klaus. He noticed Caroline, but his eyes were also set on Elena. "Are you planning on asking that blonde girl to the ball?"

"I don't know," Klaus said, his eyes still on her. "She looks stressed out and besides she probably wouldn't want to go with me because of Tyler."

"You never know," Elijah stated, his eyes still on the scene as well. "You think she's stressed about Tyler?"

"I'm not sure," Klaus said lowly, "But let's not make any assumptions."

They watched as Caroline had a talk with her friends, but just a few seconds later she began to get up with them and started walking elsewhere.

Klaus wasn't the one to spy on her, but he just wanted to see what she was up to.

"Looks like your girl is running off somewhere," Kol pointed out.

"Not for long," Klaus now walked across the street, trying to catch up with her.

Kol and Elijah looked at each other for a moment.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kol said in confusion.

"Playing the role of an alpha." Elijah chuckled as he now followed after Klaus, Kol tailing behind him.

When Klaus found her, he paused in his tracks a couple feet away from her and he noticed she was standing in front of a store filled with prom and wedding gowns, and he assumed she must have been admiring one of the displays they had showing from the windows.

He tried to listen in on her again and this time he got to hear her better.

"Wow, that dress is beautiful…" Caroline said in awe, admiring the dress in front of her.

The dress had a nice royal blue color along with a silver grayish tint to it. It's supposed to be fitted tightly from the waist up, while the rest of the dress flowed out from the bottom. By the looks of it on the display mannequin, it looked somewhat like a Cinderella dress and Caroline took a moment to picture herself wearing that dress.

"You sure you don't want to go to the ball?" Her friend, Elena wondered.

Caroline stared at the dress a little moment longer before shaking her head. "I'm tired of going to parties." She blurted out. "Besides, Tyler doesn't even want to go."

"But you want to," Her other friend, Bonnie, confirmed.

"It-It doesn't matter." She stuttered before walking off and her friends now following behind her.

Klaus kept his distance and watched as the girls left somewhere. When he saw they were out of sight, he walked toward the store they were just standing in front of.

"So what's the plan, Niklaus?" Elijah wondered.

Klaus stood before the displays, his eyes set on the one Caroline was just looking at. He stared hard at that dress she was admiring, an idea now forming inside his head. He smirked, "Didn't you guys hear? She wants to go to the ball and she was staring at this dress with stars in her eyes… I'm going to get it for her and she will go to the ball."

"And how are you so sure she will go?" Kol raised his eyebrow. "Let alone, with you?"

Klaus smiled, "She will, trust me brother."

* * *

He punched his hand through the glass as glass pieces now shattered from the inside and outside of the store. It was around 3 am in the morning and it was pretty risky to go out in the town's square in the middle of the night to break into a store, but Klaus didn't really care. He felt like he was a pro when it came to robbing from stores because he grew up doing it with his brothers, and he also really wanted to go to the ball with Caroline, so he wanted to get her that dress.

Klaus quickly grabbed the dress from the side and checked the size to see if it would fit Caroline. She looked petite and the dress looked like it would fit her so he believed that dress would be the best bet.

Thinking fast, he quickly took off the dress from the mannequin display and soon left out of the store before anyone could notice he was there.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Caroline yawned as she slowly opened her eyes.

Who the hell would be ringing the doorbell so early in the morning anyway? Caroline groaned quietly as her hand dragged off the bed and landed on the top of her small dresser to retrieve her phone. She turned her head to her phone and saw that it was only 8:45 in the morning.

She refused to get up to go get the door so she placed her phone back on that dresser and turned around so she can go back to sleep.

A second later, the doorbell rang again and Caroline groaned once more in annoyance.

"Mom, can you get the door?" She raised her voice.

Her eyes were still closed and she waited for her mom to answer her, but she didn't. Caroline sighed, knowing that her mother was fast asleep so that meant she had to get the door.

Annoyed, Caroline sat up on the bed and stretched her arms out. She was in no mood to get up right now, she was extremely tired and all she wanted to do was sleep without being interrupted.

She placed her feet onto the ground and got up, grabbing her phone along the way as she now headed down the stairs and toward the front door of the house.

Since the front door had a window and the curtains weren't covering it, she noticed that the person ringing the doorbell wasn't even present. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she took a step closer to the window to check and see if the person was still around, but then her eyes trailed down towards the floor and she noticed a big box lying on the ground on the porch.

She unlocked the front door and opened it to take a closer look at what was on the ground and she noticed it was a big black box with a white ribbon attached to it and a letter on top. She was wondering what was inside the box and who it was for, but she grabbed the box anyway. She took a moment to look with her eyes again to see if the person who stopped by her house was still around, but she didn't see anyone. Caroline licked her lips before closing the front door and locking it.

Did her mother order something online? Or did she have a new boyfriend that was buying her gifts? From the looks of it, the box looked like a gift from someone. It was either for her mom, or for her. She also remembered that her birthday is coming up, so it could be an early birthday present that she wasn't even supposed to see yet.

Caroline carefully brought the box upstairs to her room and placed the box on top of her bed. She was curious to know what was inside the box, but she was curious to find out who it was from. She grabbed the letter sitting on the box and turned it around, only to see that her name was in fancy letters and bold print written on it. She raised her eyebrows in surprise to find that the box belonged to her. So maybe it was an early birthday present.

Curious to find out who it was from, she took the letter out of the envelope.

When she took out the letter, she noticed it was an invitation letter to the ball hosted by the Mikaelson family. So it wasn't a birthday present, but it was an invitation to that ball everyone keeps talking about. Her eyebrows furrowed together because that name, Mikaelson, sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

She turned the letter around and noticed there was handwriting on the back, so she took a moment to read what was written.

 _Save me a dance._

 _Fondly, Klaus_

"Klaus?" Caroline said in surprise. So he was the one that was hosting the ball and the box was from him.

A small smile formed on her face as she slowly looked over at the box lying on the bed once more. Since the box was obviously from him, she was even more curious to find out what was inside.

Caroline placed the letter down on the bed and slowly began to open the box.

She gasped quietly when she discovered it was that same dress she was admiring from the day before. How did he know she wanted that dress? Was he spying on her?

Still in shock, she grabbed the dress from inside the box and picked it up in her hands to get a better view of it. She didn't miss that there was also a skinner, smaller box hidden underneath the dress. Caroline blushed lightly as she now grabbed the smaller box and opened it. It was a beautiful silver bracelet and Caroline couldn't help but blush even more. She hardly even knew this Klaus guy and he was already trying to win her over with gifts.

She smiled again as she looked over at the dress and bracelet once more.

It was the exact dress she wanted too.

Caroline looked at the invitation again, reading over Klaus' note again.

 _Save me a dance._

She bit down on her lower lip, a thought forming in her head.

If Tyler doesn't want to go to the ball, then why can't she? After all, she did get invited and it seemed like Klaus' intentions were for her to be his date. Caroline isn't the type to go behind Tyler's back and go on some kind of date with someone, but who in their right mind would turn down someone like Klaus? He got her _the dress_ and he invited her to the ball. Tyler was being a real jerk for no reason and she still felt that he's hiding something from her.

What Tyler doesn't know, wouldn't hurt him and Caroline felt this was all an innocent act anyway.

"Well," she started, "I guess I'm going to the ball after all."

* * *

 **A/N: Ooooh, Caroline bout to cheat on Tyler lol. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**


	5. Save the Last Dance

**A/N: I wanted to update before my birthday, but it looks like I'm updating on my birthday lol. It's currently almost 12 am over here and I'm about to be 18 and I'm so happy. Ayeee** **.**

 **But I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter of Bonnie and Clyde!**

 **Songs included / Fallen by Mya, Diamonds by Rihanna**

* * *

"I better find me a girl tonight." Kol said in annoyance as he eyed Klaus fixing his tie in the mirror in front of him.

Klaus wasn't paying any mind to his younger brother. He was busy fixing his tie and trying to look very clean for the party tonight. Since Caroline might show up, he had to look right and he didn't want to look sloppy.

Kol was holding a bottle of vodka in his hand and he brought it up to his lips.

"Where's Elijah?" Klaus wondered as he now fixed his suit.

"Helping mother and Finn arrange the snacks and drinks for our guests." Kol mumbled as he pulled the drink away from his lips.

Klaus stared at his suit from the mirror. He was wearing a black and white suit with a white vest inside his jacket along with a white bow tie and black dress shoes.

He really hoped Caroline would show up to the ball.

The ball was located at a family mansion, something their mother and father arranged themselves. However, Klaus was still upset that his money was in fact used on this ball. He was saving up for a trip to New Orleans and now he has to start from square one all over again.

Klaus continued to take another moment to fix himself and then he dropped his arms back to his side, his eyes on the mirror as he looked at himself from it.

Suddenly, music began playing from downstairs and Kol raised his eyebrows.

"I guess the party is starting now. That's my cue to leave." Kol got up from his seat and opened the door, turning around to look at his brother. "By the way, give Caroline a kiss for me."

Klaus' face fell blank as he turned his eyes to his younger brother. Kol smiled at him innocently and left before closing the door behind him.

* * *

As she stood in front of the mansion, she was impressed with how huge it was. It was white and beige looking, but she couldn't take her eyes off of it at all. She had never seen a mansion that big before.

Caroline stared at the mansion for a little longer and then slowly let her eyes fall on the entrance. Many people were walking inside, different girls wearing beautiful gowns and the guys dressed in nice tuxedos. Everything and everyone was absolutely gorgeous and she couldn't wait to walk inside that mysterious mansion that she believed belonged to Klaus and his family.

Taking a nervous breath of air, Caroline stepped forward and walked inside the Mikaelson mansion.

The smell of strawberries and drinks filled her nostrils and Caroline stared at everything in awe. When people looked her way, she smiled at them in respect before dropping her hands down towards her dress.

It was absolutely beautiful inside, but it was very crowded, however. Caroline felt like she was Cinderella walking into a beautiful ball, however she was wondering where Klaus was since he did invite her to this ball after all, and got her the dress and the bracelet she was wearing.

When she searched with her eyes to find him, her eyes instantly fell on him when she saw that he was already looking at her as if with sparks in his eyes.

" _You complete me like air and water boy, I need thee."_

As he stared at her, he couldn't help but feel like she was the only girl in that mansion. She stood staring back at him with an innocent look on her eyes, but all he saw was a real life Cinderella standing just a couple feet away from him. She was wearing white princess gloves on the both of her arms with that stunning gray blue dress she wanted from that store, that same dress that he got for her. He even took notice of the bracelet he bought for her too wrapped around her wrist. Her hair was done wavy and part of it was put into a low messy bun while she left some of her wavy curls fall to both sides of her face. The jewelry she wore was a bit simple, but it flowed with the dress perfectly. She wore some simple diamond earrings with a skinny necklace that contained a diamond charm in the middle. She looked just like a replica of Cinderella, but even better, and Klaus, for the first time, was feeling nervous around a woman.

She began walking his way, but she looked past him as if she didn't want to talk to him. Klaus smirked and stood before her, causing her to pause in front of him. She looked slightly nervous as well, but he was just happy that she actually came.

"Good evening," he breathed, a smile forming on his face.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but she paused for a moment. Klaus raised his eyebrow, wondering what was wrong.

She pursed her lips and said, "I need a drink," and then she brushed past him and began to walk away from him.

Klaus turned his body around as he saw as she began walking away.

" _My heads up in the clouds in love, I'm proud, to say it loud, like an accident it happened."_

He smirked again, finding it quite amusing that she seemed to be playing hard to get. He kind of liked that, so he followed behind her as she went to search for a drink.

She was walking pretty far inside the mansion and she paused in annoyance when she realized she had no idea where exactly the drinks were.

"Need some help finding a drink, love?"

Caroline sighed in annoyance after hearing that familiar British voice. Of course he wouldn't leave her alone to get a drink.

She slowly turned around and looked at him. "I can find a drink on my own," she informed him before walking off, but she felt he was still following her and he indeed was.

"Actually, the drinks are this way," he pointed toward where they were last at.

Caroline slowly turned around and looked with her eyes to see where he was pointing at. A flat look fell on her face when she realized she did all that walking for nothing.

"Just great," she said annoyed as she brushed past Klaus again and quickly followed the man that was serving drinks.

"I would like a glass of champagne," she informed the man.

The man nodded his head briefly and popped open the cap of the champagne bottle.

Klaus stood beside her, looking at the man fill her glass.

"Fix me up a bottle of vodka, that'd be all." He told the man.

As Caroline grabbed her drink in hand, another man stood beside her and she was almost thrown off guard.

" _Fallen, head over heels, I've fallen in love with you, I've fallen. And I can't get up, don't wanna get up because of love."_

"Caroline Forbes, I presume."

She furrowed her eyebrows together when she saw it was that same man that left the party with Klaus the other night.

He grabbed a glass he saw already filled on the table, looking at her. "I believe I haven't properly introduced myself yet, I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

She almost looked shocked. "Mikaelson?"

"He's my brother," Klaus pointed out.

Caroline looked at Klaus for a moment and then slowly turned her head towards Elijah.

"I'm actually his older brother, by one year." He confirmed. "But we have many siblings. First came our older sister, Freya—twenty-three—and she is currently upstairs helping out with our mother. Next was Finn—" Elijah pointed towards Finn whom was dancing with a red haired girl who he recognized was a girl named Sage, a girl Finn has been loving for at least five years and Elijah believed someday they would get married. "He's twenty-two, but he is our oldest brother."

Caroline stared at Finn as Elijah pointed him out.

Klaus brought his drink up to his lips as he let his brother talk to Caroline for a little bit.

"And how old are you?" She wondered, letting her eyes fall back on Elijah once more.

"Twenty-one, and I was the next Mikealson born into this family." He smiled at her. "Then came my brother, Niklaus. He is only twenty years old, but he swears he's the oldest."

Caroline raised her eyebrows and looked towards Klaus.

Klaus just shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

She turned her eyes back to Elijah once more, chuckling lightly at Elijah's comment.

"Then there's our little brother, Kol." He pointed towards Kol who was busy flirting with some girl with brown hair and Elijah didn't seem to recognize the girl at all. "He's twenty, but he's two months younger than Niklaus, however he loves to joke a lot, flirt with a bunch of girls, and smoking weed is just his hobby."

Caroline giggled lightly at that.

"Then there's our little sister, Rebekah." He pointed towards her and saw that she was speaking to a blonde haired guy and he recognized the guy as Matt Donovan, and so did Caroline.

"Matt?" She said in shock, completely blocking out Rebekah, but more concerned about the fact that Matt is at the ball, especially since Matt happens to be her ex-boyfriend.

Elijah raised his eyebrow when he saw that she seemed more concerned about Matt. "You know that young man?"

She looked back at Elijah and almost choked on her own words.

Klaus brought his drink down a little, a bit curious to know how she knows Matt as well.

"Well, yeah, he's my friend…" she trailed off, not wanting to tell them the truth. She shook her head and decided to say something else. "Is that all of your family?"

"No, we actually have one more sibling, which is our youngest brother Henrik. He isn't present at the moment because he is also helping mother with things." Elijah told her.

"Wow, you have a big family." She said in shock.

He chuckled lightly at that. "We get told that a lot." He looked back at Klaus and then back at her. "Well, I'll leave you two to chat, it was nice to meet you Caroline."

"You too." She smiled.

With that, he walked off, and Caroline slowly turned her head towards Klaus.

" _Baby, to let you get away is crazy, so I'm doing what it takes to make you pledge your love to me, you see, cause I'm tryna be your lady."_

Klaus placed his now empty glass on the table beside them, looking at her again as if she was the only girl in that mansion.

They stared at each other for a long moment until she tore her eyes off of him. She brought her drink up to her lips and swallowed all of the alcohol that was inside.

Klaus watched as she drank and he was slightly impressed how she was consuming all that alcohol. She placed the now empty glass on the table as well and said, "Well I'm gonna go take a look around the mansion, so…" She shook her head and began walking away again.

"Caroline,"

She paused in her tracks and slowly turned to look at him.

"Will you still save me a dance tonight?"

She stared at him for a long moment before answering. "Sure," and then she turned around again and began venturing off somewhere inside that mansion.

* * *

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah announced.

The Mikealson's were all gathered together in the middle of the giant curved stairwell inside the mansion. Everyone inside the ball began to quiet down a bit as they brought their attention to Elijah and the other Mikealson's that were standing on the stairwell.

Elijah was speaking, while his brothers, Klaus, Kol, Henrik, and Finn stood beside him as well as his sisters, Rebekah and Freya.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us," Elijah started.

Their mother was now walking down from the top of the stairwell with their father, and Elijah's attention was brought to his mother. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this," He turned his attention back towards the audience. "It's a tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Elijah smiled at them and now walked down the stairs. The rest of the Mikealson's followed behind Elijah, while their mother and father went back upstairs to handle some things.

Klaus stopped in front of Caroline when he saw she was about to go in the ballroom.

She chuckled lightly. "I think I officially have a stalker."

Klaus smirked at that. "I can't help myself."

She let out a breath of air and closed her lips, looking at him.

Klaus let his hand out for her to take as music began playing. "May I have this dance?"

Caroline looked at his hand for a short while, contemplating whether or not she should dance with him. It didn't take her long to make up her decision, so she slowly placed her hand on top of his, "It is tradition," she decided.

Klaus smiled in satisfaction.

" _Shine bright like a diamond…"_

Many couples were surrounded in the ball room, beginning the traditional waltz.

" _Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy. You and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky."_

As Klaus moved with Caroline, he just couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. She looked so precious and incredibly breathtaking. Klaus felt lucky to even have this dance with her.

He twirled her around for a brief second as her hand landed on his shoulder, her body now facing him and his face only a few inches away from hers. She stared into his eyes as they danced.

" _When you hold me, I'm alive. We're like diamonds in the sky."_

Caroline stared into his dark blue eyes for a moment longer while he stared back at hers as they danced. She almost found herself getting lost in them. He was insanely handsome and she hated feeling attracted him, especially since she's dating Tyler. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, she tore her eyes off of him and decided to turn her eyes over to Matt who was currently dancing with Rebekah.

She noticed the other Mikealson's dancing too. Kol was dancing with some brown haired girl, she believed her name was Davina. Elijah was dancing with a girl that looked just like her best friend, Elena, but the girl he was dancing with was Katherine.

"I'm glad you came," Klaus spoke.

"Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles." She turned her head back to him as they continued to waltz.

"Or spending some more time with your boyfriend," Klaus assumed.

"Don't," Caroline started, her voice becoming harsh and her look hardening on him. "Seriously."

Klaus licked his lips in innocence. Why had she seemed so offended with his comment?

"Very well," Klaus decided. "On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress."

Caroline almost blushed at that comment, but she looked elsewhere again as she continued to move with him. "I didn't really have time to shop."

" _So shine bright, tonight, you and I. We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky."_

"And the bracelet I gave you," his eyes were on the bracelet wrapped around her right wrist. "What's your excuse for wearing that?" he said lowly.

She looked back at him and he smiled at her when he saw she had nothing to say. She blushed lightly and looked down for a moment as they continued to dance.

"You know," he began. "You're quite the dancer."

Caroline looked back at him as he said this and then she smiled, "Well, I've had training." She pointed out. "I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

Klaus smiled at that as they continued to dance. "I know."

" _We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky, shine bright like a diamond, shine bright like a diamond."_

* * *

Caroline smiled as she stared at the horse in front of her. It was white and beautiful and she had never seen anything like it. She was wondering why the Mikealson's even had a horse anyway and right outside of their mansion too. But even still, she couldn't keep her eyes off that horse. She almost felt completely like Cinderella now.

"You like horses?"

Caroline turned her head towards the voice that called for her and was almost caught off guard until she realized it was just Klaus.

She turned her head away from him again.

"I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here." She demanded.

She knew she came off rude, but she just wanted to know. Klaus knew she's dating Tyler, but she still didn't know why Klaus even invited her to the ball in the first place.

"I fancy you." He admitted.

She blinked and then turned her head to look at him again, his eyes looking sincere. She almost found herself giving in to his words and she hadn't even known him for that long.

"Is that so hard to believe?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," she stated.

"Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light."

She tore her eyes off him again, not sure how she feels about that.

"I enjoy you."

Caroline turned her eyes to him again. "Well, I'm spoken for. By Tyler,"

"But when I brought him up earlier, you didn't want to talk about it. You seemed a bit upset, if not mistaken." He pointed out.

"Yeah, because he didn't want to come to the ball, so I decided to come on my own." She stated.

"And go with me." He smiled.

Caroline paused with her talking, not sure of what to say about that.

"So you're unspoken for?" He asked.

She turned her head away from him and looked at the horse, deciding not to say no more.

Klaus sighed and decided to change the subject so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. He narrowed his eyes at the horse. "You know; horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal." He smiled. "My father hated me for years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse." Klaus began to remember what Mikael did to him when he was little. "He severed its neck with a knife as a warning." He looked at Caroline as he said this.

Caroline frowned softly, not knowing what to say about that.

"… Did you ever consider… sitting down with your father and talking it out?" She questioned.

"I'm afraid my relationship with my father was very complex." Klaus told her. "It's a complicated story."

"Well I hope things go well for you and your father," she said sincerely, "And to answer your question, yes, I like horses." She smiled, looking over at the horse again. "But I also like people, and they actually like me, so I'll be inside." She turned around briefly as she began to walk back towards the mansion.

Klaus shook his head, "Are you gonna keep avoiding me all night?" He said as he walked over to her.

Caroline paused in her tracks and slowly turned her head to him again. "You just don't stop, do you?"

He smiled at her. "I want to show you something."

She raised her eyebrows.

He brushed past her as he now walked inside the mansion, Caroline following behind him.

They walked past many people and then they walked up the stairwell and Caroline was becoming very curious to where exactly he was taking her. As they reached the top, Caroline let out a breath of air and took a moment to look around her surroundings. There were several rooms up there and she wasn't even surprised considering how large that mansion is.

"So… what did you want to show me?" she asked, curious.

"One of my passions," he replied.

Klaus stopped in front of a room and opened the door. Caroline felt a breeze rush through her hair quickly and she just smiled partially. They soon walked inside the room together.

Caroline gasped at the sight of display. Her eyes traveled onto the walls where many paintings were scattered in neat rows. As she admired the paintings, she listened as the door closed shut.

She cleared her throat once they had come by a table and a gigantic painting against the wall. Her eyes examined the painting and she couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it. She then looked at him briefly and smiled warmly, "Impressive," she told him, narrowing her eyes back at the painting. As her eyes narrowed down at the papers on the desk in front of her, she came across a portrait of an old lady, grabbing it into her hands. Her eyes then traveled to all of the other portraits, and she wondered if he had drawn these. "Wait a second," she looked at him. "Di-did you do these?"

"Yeah, um," Klaus took a moment to think. "Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the hermitage, not that anyone would notice."

Caroline smiled briefly and then looked down at the portraits once more, that small smile remaining on her face.

"Have you been?" He asked her.

She shrugged and then looked at him, "I've… never really been anywhere."

"I'll take you," he told her. Caroline looked at him and then laughed gently and then looked back down at the portrait before her. "Wherever you want." He said. "Prom," Caroline laughed again. "Paris," he said, "Tokyo?" Caroline laughed once more at how more romantic this guy can be. "Wow," she said. It was weird that he was being so sweet to her and telling her he would do all these things just to make her happy. Tyler never really done anything like that before, let alone got her a very beautiful dress with a bracelet.

Klaus was a very romantic man and she couldn't help but really like that about him.

"It's crazy how… you're making me feel all loved and stuff and we barely even know each other." She pointed out.

Klaus smiled. "I feel like I've known you forever."

Caroline blushed lightly and looked back towards the paintings again. "I should really be getting home…" she trailed off and then slowly turned her eyes to him. "It's my birthday tomorrow."

Klaus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

She smiled. "I'm turning nineteen… and I have to be home so I can be up early for my special day. I would like to spend it with Tyler, but…"

Klaus looked at her with concern.

"I don't know." She said.

"Would you like a ride home?" He offered

She narrowed her eyes at him and thought for a moment about that. "Sure,"

* * *

Low music was playing inside the car as Klaus pulled up in front of her house. He looked over at her as she stared at her house for a long moment.

"This is a nice car you have," she noted.

It was a black Ford Mustang EcoBoost Coupe, and Klaus had stolen that car earlier that day, though he wouldn't admit that to her.

"Thank you," he said, still staring at her.

She slowly pulled out her phone to check what time it was and it was currently 12:02 am in the morning. Klaus smiled when he saw the time and he looked at her.

"Happy Birthday, Caroline."

She turned her head towards him and he stared back at her. Silence fell between them and the only noise in the background was the low music that was playing inside the car. Caroline stared at Klaus for a long moment and then she found herself looking at his lips, and he took notice of that.

After exchanging glances from his eyes to his lips, she pressed her lips onto his, and Klaus was taken by surprise. He didn't expect her to do something like that, but then again he wasn't going to not let it happen.

She continued to kiss him until suddenly she kissed him harder and Klaus was once again taken by surprise.

Caroline moved her phone from her lap and placed it on the passenger seat. She continued to kiss him more and more, her body starting to heat up as she began to climb over him, sitting down on his lap. She placed her hands around the back of his head and Klaus was feeling heat forming inside his body as well.

Klaus removed his lips from her mouth and began kissing along her jawline and then her neck. Caroline's eyes slipped closed as she moaned quietly with each wet kiss he placed on her neck.

His hand moved towards the back of her dress as he began to unzip it while still kissing on her soft skin.

Caroline breathed quietly, loving his every touch, but it wasn't until that moment she realized what exactly she was doing.

She instantly pulled back, causing Klaus to stop and look up at her in concern.

She brought her hands up to her lips, realizing what was going on. She looked at Klaus and shook her head. "You can't do that."

Klaus blinked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Caroline shook her head and immediately climbed off of him and back into the passenger seat, grabbing her phone. She opened the door to the car and began climbing out of it.

Klaus was sitting in the driver's seat with a puzzled look on his face. "Caroline?"

She looked at him, guilt all over her face. "I'm sorry, I just…" she looked down, not sure of how to put it into words. "I have to go." She closed the door and began heading towards her house.

As Klaus watched her walk to her house, he frowned. Even though he did enjoy that kiss with her, he had an idea why she started feeling odd and he wondered if it was because of Tyler.

Klaus sighed and turned his head forward before starting his car again and driving off.

 **A/N: Bout time Klaus and Caroline make out lol. Let me know your thoughts! Review!**


	6. Truthful Lies

**A/N: I apologize for taking a while to update! Been busy with senior stuff. Graduation is almost here… I'm so excited. (:**

 **Songs included / Me, Myself and I by G-Eazy ft. Bebe Rexha, Drifting by Chris Brown ft. G-Eazy & Tory Lanez, This Is What You Came For by Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When Caroline opened her eyes that morning on her nineteenth birthday, she wasn't feeling any different and she wasn't feeling special. She took a moment to recall last night's events; she went to the ball and spent a lot of time with Klaus Mikaelson instead of spending time with Tyler, her boyfriend. She even recalled the kiss she shared with Klaus and she knew she was downright wrong for even making a move on him, knowing she wasn't necessarily available.

Tyler was of course acting unusual with his relationship with her, but she still felt that she shouldn't have kissed Klaus even if she is going through problems with Tyler. That still didn't give her the right to cheat on him, and for that, she felt guilty.

Caroline let out a soft sigh as she let her hand wander off to the dresser beside her bed. She grabbed her phone in her hand and checked to see if Tyler or anyone had texted her or called her to tell her happy birthday that morning. When she pressed her home screen button, she saw several birthday wishes from her friends and family, but she was shocked to see that she received nothing from Tyler.

Did he forget her birthday? Caroline frowned softly when she realized he hadn't said anything to her. He did promise he would spend the day with her on her birthday, but he didn't even leave her a birthday wish and he didn't even call her.

Caroline laid there quietly while staring at her phone screen. Maybe he was going to say happy birthday to her, it was only 10:12 in the morning. He had all day to say something and she was sure if he was going to spend the day with her. Maybe he was just going to surprise her instead. She didn't know.

Sighing lightly, she slowly pulled the blanket off of her and climbed out of bed. Her hair fell to her shoulders and passed her ears when she stood up.

She wanted to get out the house for a little bit, so she left towards her bathroom and took a 15-minute shower. When she got out, it only took her about 30 to 40 minutes to get dressed and ready for the morning. She hadn't picked out her birthday outfit just yet, but she only picked out regular clothes just so she can get some air that morning.

When she stumbled inside the kitchen, she was surprised to see her mother fixed her up a good breakfast for her that morning.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." Her mother pulled her into a warm hug and Caroline smiled widely.

"Oh my gosh," she said in surprise. Her eyes were on the food lying on the dining table. "This is for me?"

Her mother pulled back from the hug and smiled at her happily. "Yes, I made you your favorite."

Sheriff Forbes had made her pancakes with bacon and Caroline always loved to eat that for breakfast, it was her absolute favorite.

"Thank you, mom." She smiled as she now took a seat in front of her food.

As she began to eat, she noticed her mother was dressed in her police clothes and she wondered if her mother was off to work that day. "Mom, do you have work today or something?"

Her mother frowned softly at that comment and nodded. "Sadly, yes." She confirmed. "We just got a file about someone robbing two local stores downtown. The ones with the gowns and suits."

"Have you figured out the robber's name?" Caroline asked with a mouthful.

"The name is anonymous, and we haven't found what the person looks like either, but we're certain it was a robbery." Sheriff Forbes confirmed as she now began to wash the dishes she had dirtied.

Caroline shook her head as she continued to eat her food and drink some orange juice. So now she couldn't spend her birthday with her mother all because of work. Sometimes she wished her mother didn't work as a police officer because there was always something coming up at work and there was never a day her mother can really get a break from work.

"Great," she mumbled as she now got up from her seat with her plate in her hand. She ate all of her food and placed her now dirty dishes inside the sink. "I wanted you to spend time with me today…" She trailed off.

"I thought you and Tyler was going to spend the day together?"

Caroline turned her body around and leaned against the counter with her back. "I don't know… I didn't wake up to a happy birthday text or call from him."

Sheriff Forbes frowned and paused for a second with washing the dishes. "It is still early, maybe he is going to call you or maybe he just wants to surprise you."

"That's what I think, but I'm not sure." Caroline shrugged and began to grab her purse and keys. "I'm gonna go out to get some fresh air."

"You sure you don't want to spend some more time with me before you leave?" Her mother asked. "I have to leave to work in about twenty minutes."

"It's okay. I understand you have a serious case to deal with today. I don't want you to get distracted just because it's my birthday."

Her mother stared at her with a sad look, but she nodded her head. "I'll try to be home early today."

"Okay," Caroline turned her body around and began leaving out of her house.

But as soon as she stepped outside, she saw a skinny black box sitting on the floor of her porch with a white ribbon attached to it. Just by looking at it, she knew it was from Klaus.

Caroline shook her head as she closed the door behind her and grabbed the box from the floor. She began to open it in annoyance. "Seriously?" She rolled her eyes as she pulled off the ribbon from the box. "Just give up already." She looked back at the box and opened it. She saw a rolled up paper inside and she quickly grabbed it in her hands and began opening it, still annoyed.

Yeah, she kissed Klaus, but he needed to understand that she has a boyfriend and he needs to respect that, even if she is going through problems with Tyler.

When she opened the rolled up paper, her face fell flat when she saw what was inside. It was a portrait of her and the horse she was admiring last night. There were no minor mistakes in the drawing either, her face was drawn perfectly as well as the horse and Caroline was frozen with surprise. She wasn't sure whether to feel happy or to be touched with this, but she knew for a fact that no guy has ever done something as sweet as this before.

Her eyes trailed toward the bottom of the paper when she saw wording written on it.

 _I'm sorry about last night, but I thought you deserved a present for your special day. Happy Birthday, Caroline. – Klaus_

* * *

It wasn't necessarily his fault that he shared that kiss with her because she technically kissed him first, but he still felt bad because he knew she had a boyfriend and he wasn't the kind of guy to take someone's girl, even if he wanted her that badly.

Caroline Forbes was beyond gorgeous and Klaus just wanted to be around her every second. He had never grown a strong interest in a woman until he had met her. There was something about her that drew him in and it wasn't just her looks, it was her outgoing personality.

As Klaus stood before a gas station, he took a moment to clean down the windshield of the car he had stolen—the black Ford Mustang Ecoboost Coupe. He had been driving in it a lot lately and the front windows got dirty because of bad weather and because of all sorts of bugs slamming into the windows and dying.

Klaus had music blasting from the inside of his car as he was wiping down the front windows with a window cleaner.

He planned to go to the Mystic Grill later on that night with Kol to hang out and chill, but he needed to stop by the gas station first to put gas in his car and clean it as well.

"You should continue wearing that jacket," a woman's voice cooed. "It looks good on you,"

Klaus slowly narrowed his eyes at the other car beside him and saw a familiar brown haired woman standing in front of a familiar man figure. Klaus recognized the brown haired woman as Hayley and he instantly recognized the man figure as Tyler.

Tyler was smirking at the woman in front of him. She was looking at him with a seductive look in her eyes and she was biting on her lower lip while toying with the bottom of his leather jacket.

"You really like it huh?" Tyler smirked at her. The woman continued to bite on her bottom lip and said "Mhmm," before closing that small space between them by pressing her lips against his.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows together at the sight. He was taken aback and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tyler was cheating on Caroline and he was with another girl on her birthday.

Klaus felt his fist clench at his side at the sight of this and he just wanted to rip Tyler's throat out.

The woman pulled back from the kiss she shared with him. "I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to buy some snacks."

"Alright," he said.

She continued to smile at him in excitement and finally let go of his jacket before turning to leave.

Klaus was giving Tyler an unpleasant look. He wasn't pleased with his behavior, especially his behavior towards Caroline. Angrily, he placed the window cleaner back inside its original slot and he walked over to the bastard himself, ready to confront him.

As Tyler placed the gas pump back into its original slot, he turned around briefly but he was taken aback when he saw Klaus standing right in front of him. His face fell flat and he wasn't sure what was about to happen.

"She's quite fetching, that Hayley." Klaus was smiling at him as he spoke.

Tyler stared at him for a long moment and then he hardened his eyes on him. "Whatever you think you know—"

"I don't know anything, but I've put together a pretty convincing picture. Why don't you tell me where my imagination deviates from reality?" Klaus interrupted, his face serious.

Tyler stood quiet, his face falling flat again.

Klaus took a step forward and hardened his eyes. "Your girlfriend, Caroline, seems to be depressed lately and I assume it's because of you. You're busy fooling around with another girl and to make matters worse, on Caroline's birthday."

Tyler let out an angry breath of air as Klaus now walked behind him, continuing to provoke him. "I assume when you met Hayley, emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low."

"Stop it—"

"Then, in a moment of weakness," Klaus lowered his voice. "The thick sexual tension became something much more real."

"I said stop!" Tyler said angrily as he whipped around and glared at Klaus.

Klaus stared at Tyler for a long moment before speaking. "And Caroline has no idea?"

Tyler remained quiet and Klaus was surprised.

Klaus shook his head and brushed past him.

Tyler grabbed his arm. "Wait,"

Klaus glared at him.

"You can't tell Caroline." Tyler said, almost sounding nervous.

Angrily, Klaus snatched his arm out of Tyler's grip, that hard look still remaining on his face. "It's not my duty. It's yours to decide whether you want to make big decisions about honesty and whatnot."

With that, Klaus left and headed toward the store.

As soon as he was inside, he saw Hayley standing in front of the first aisle filled with a bunch of snacks and candy.

He softened his look and opened his mouth to speak, "You're a new face."

She turned her head to the voice speaking to her. Her mouth was popped open and she took a moment to review him. "… And I take it from your accent, you're an old one." She took a moment to think. "Klaus."

Klaus took a step forward, his arms behind his back. "My reputation precedes me, hopefully not all bad."

"A little bad, mostly repulsive." Hayley pointed out.

Klaus stared at her for a long time. "And how do you know me? We never spoke before."

"My boyfriend mentioned you. He's a little intimidated by you and I don't know why." She said.

His eyes began to harden again at that comment. "So you're a friend of Tyler's?" he asked as he took a few more steps closer to her. "That's strange…" he trailed off. "He already has a girlfriend."

Hayley was quiet when she heard that last comment and she stared at him with a blank look. "… What are you talking about?"

Klaus smiled at her. "Nothing," he said innocently. "But if I were you, I would have a very long talk with Tyler. For such a gorgeous woman like you, you deserve much better."

Hayley opened her mouth to speak, but Klaus turned away and left the store.

* * *

"So that girl you were with at the ball," Klaus started. "Who was she?" he said, looking at his brother Kol.

It was around 10 at night and Klaus and Kol were at the Mystic Bar and Grill grabbing a drink or two and just hanging out for a bit.

"Davina Claire," Kol smiled as he brought his drink up to his lips. "She is so beautiful. I guess Elijah was right when he said I'll find a girl that night." He swallowed all of the alcohol that was inside his shot glass and placed it down on the bar counter.

Kol's eyes fell on a blonde girl that was now walking inside of the bar. It was Caroline and she had her hair done nicely in big curls. She was also wearing all black with heels.

Kol pointed at her. "I remember her from last night."

Klaus narrowed his eyes to where Kol was pointing and saw Caroline walking towards his way, but she looked like she didn't see him.

"She looks like a tasty little thing," Kol said lowly, looking over at his brother with a smirk on his face.

Klaus kept his eyes on Caroline as she continued to walk closer in his direction. "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." He said to Kol and then instantly spoke up before Caroline walked past him. "Caroline."

She whipped her head towards him. "Oh, it's you." She folded her arms under her chest.

Klaus lowered his voice. "Join us for a drink?"

Kol brought his drink up.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Kol and then back at Klaus. She thought about it for a moment and then faked a smile, "Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." She turned her body around and began walking away.

Klaus blinked and then smiled at that, chuckling lightly at her actions. "Isn't she stunning?" he said as he watched her walk away from him.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you." Kol laughed.

Klaus smirked and looked at his brother. "I'll take that as a challenge."

He smiled to himself as he now followed after Caroline outside of the grill.

As soon as he walked outside, he continued to pick up the pace to try and reach her, but then a car passed him and honked at him. Klaus was taken aback a bit when he realized he almost got hit by a car, but he shook his head as the car drove off and he continued to follow behind her.

"Caroline!" He called.

Caroline groaned in annoyance. "Are you serious?" She asked, whipping around to face him. "Take a hint." She said as she now turned around again and continued to walk.

"You can't just kiss a guy and expect him to forget all about it." Klaus pointed out.

She began to slow down on her walking. "It was a mistake…" she trailed off.

Klaus paused with his walking. "Well, how can I acquit myself?" He said, almost out of breath.

Caroline sighed and slowly turned around to face him. "You and your prom dresses, expensive jewelry, and your romantic drawings… can leave me alone."

Klaus' face fell flat at that comment. Caroline turned to leave, but his voice stopped her. "Oh, come on, take a chance, Caroline."

She chuckled lightly at that and looked away from him, shaking her head.

He narrowed his eyes at a bench right next to him and took a seat on it. "Talk to me," he told her.

Caroline looked back at him and gave him a look.

"Come on, get to know me." Klaus said, sounding desperate.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I dare you," he smirked.

Caroline smiled at that and stared at him for a while. She shook her head and took a moment to think. Klaus remained quiet as he waited for her to say something. She narrowed her eyes back at him and he gave her an innocent, flirty look.

She shook her head. "Fine," she said, now taking a seat right next to him.

Klaus turned his body to face her, admiring her beauty. She looked absolutely stunning that night.

Caroline looked at him and then slowly looked away when she realized he was admiring her beauty. She was beginning to feel a bit awkward. "So… what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you," he stated clearly.

Caroline scoffed, turning her head away from him again.

"Your hopes, your dreams." He continued, now getting serious. "Everything you want in life."

She laughed lightly at his obvious desperation to get her attention. She looked at him, "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you,"

He smiled at her. "Well, that's why I like you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. A light blush formed on her face and she turned her head away, now trying to get comfortable on that bench.

"So what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be out somewhere else celebrating your birthday?" He wondered.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the road, her thoughts now trailing off to Tyler and her mother. "I was supposed to spend the day with Tyler, but…"

Klaus' face softened when she brought Tyler up. He had just seen Tyler with another girl two hours ago at a gas station, but he didn't want to break the news to Caroline because he didn't want to seem like he was trying mess things up with him and her.

"He never bothered to speak to me at all today." She frowned. "I thought he would have wanted to surprise me today, but I guess I was wrong."

"I think the best thing to do is to just talk to him," he suggested.

"I don't know…" she trailed off. "Lately, he's been distant and very… secretive." She furrowed her eyebrows together. "I think he's hiding something from me, but I don't know what it is."

While looking at her, all he could see was hurt in her face and he wanted to make Tyler pay for the pain he's putting her through. She obviously had no idea he was cheating on her, but she knew that he is hiding something. Klaus wanted to tell her the truth so badly, but he didn't want to ruin her night and it wasn't his position to tell her.

"Just keep your head up, love." He assured her. "You shouldn't be sad on your birthday."

"I know," she narrowed her eyes at him. "And my mom… she couldn't spend time with me either because she had to work."

"So what have you been doing all day?" He wondered, raising his eyebrows.

"Waiting for Tyler to give me a call or a text." She admitted. "But then time started passing and I got nothing, so I decided to get dress and come here to blow off some steam."

Klaus stared at her for a moment longer. "It's pretty boring to spend your nineteenth birthday here." He pointed out. "How about I take you somewhere fun? My treat."

Caroline raised her eyebrows at him. "I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"But did he bother to speak to you at all today?" Klaus questioned.

Caroline remained quiet at that.

"Don't worry, love. Have fun, it's your birthday, and anyway, he doesn't need to know."

* * *

He had taken her somewhere far in Mystic Falls, but she had no idea where she was going. When they stopped in some kind of night party, she realized they were at some kind of club, but she had no idea what kind of club it was.

As soon as they got inside, they saw many people dancing and grinding together, having a good time. The music was playing loud throughout the club and Caroline smiled when she eyed everything inside of that club.

" _And as far as I can see, I just need privacy plus a whole lot of tree. Fuck all this modesty. I just need space to do me, get a world that they're tryna see."_

Caroline had been to parties before but she has never exactly been at a club. Everything was pitch dark blue inside and everyone was drinking, dancing and having a good time.

Klaus guided her to a small table no one was sitting at and he brought out the seat for her to sit in. Caroline smiled in thanks before taking a seat on that chair. She narrowed her eyes at him when he took a seat in front of her.

Before Klaus could open his mouth to speak to her, a bartender approached them. "What can I get you?"

"Two shots of vodka would be nice for me." Klaus told the bartender.

The bartender narrowed his eyes at Caroline.

"Vodka sounds good." She assured him. The bartender nodded his head and then began to leave, but Klaus' voice stopped him from doing so.

"How about you put a little soda in hers though?" Klaus suggested, his eyebrows raised.

Caroline's mouth popped open at that.

The bartender chuckled, "Yes sir," and soon left to get them their drinks.

Caroline laughed lightly. "I'm old enough to drink," She began to take off her jacket and placed it around the back of her seat.

Klaus scoffed. "You just turned nineteen, love. You're still young."

"And what about you?" She raised her eyebrows.

" _I just need to be alone; I just need to be at home. Understand what I'm speaking on if time is money I need a loan, but regardless, I'll always keep keepin' on."_

He smirked, "I'm old enough to drink."

Klaus wasn't of age to drink, however, he was only twenty, but he always carried around a fake ID with him.

Caroline shook her head and narrowed her eyes at all of the people dancing. The club sort of reminded her of some kind of prom, but it was different. It included alcohol, drugs, and many people of all ages. She wasn't sure if she was comfortable yet, but she did always desire to go to a club.

"You're gonna be alright for a minute, Caroline?" Klaus asked as he now got up from his seat.

Caroline stared at him, "Sure, where are you going?"

"Well, the music is calling." He told her. "I'm just answering the bell."

She kept her eyebrows raised when she saw him venture off towards the DJ.

" _Ooooh, it's just me, myself, and I. Solo ride until I die, 'cause I got me for life."_

The bartender returned and placed their drinks on the table in front of her. Caroline narrowed her eyes at the bartender and said, "thank you," before turning her eyes back to Klaus.

He was whispering something in the DJ's ear and she was wondering if he was suggesting a song.

After a while, Klaus returned to his seat and Caroline was still curious.

She brought her drink up to her lips and took a small sip. "So what were you saying to that DJ?" She asked after pulling the drink away from her lips.

"You'll see in a moment, love." He smiled, now grabbing his drink to take a sip.

Only a few more moments passed and the song soon transitioned to another song, a song Caroline wasn't too familiar with, but Klaus certainly was.

He had a huge grin playing on his face and he stood up, letting his hand out for her to take. Caroline stared at it for a while.

"May I have this dance?"

Just like yesterday, when he asked her to dance at the ball.

He didn't miss the blush that formed on her face when he asked her that. She stared at his hand for a long time then placed her hand on top of his. "Alright," she smiled.

It only took them a moment to push through the crowd and settle themselves around the dance floor. Klaus turned his body to face her and Caroline stared at him. It became very quiet between them when he brought her body closer to his.

" _Got this flight to London, I ain't pop no Xans for it. In case you was wonderin', I ain't even plan for it. I just left LA, barely caught the plane. Fuckin' TSA, swear a nigga ran for it."_

His eyes were on her face as they moved together and Caroline was beginning to feel like they were the only two people inside that club.

The people around them began to dance in a more intimate way and Caroline was letting her eyes wander off towards their moves. Some were grinding against each other while others were doing simple dances. She even took notice of some that seemed like they were dirty dancing.

Klaus' hands moved down to her waist, his forehead almost touching hers. She was almost caught off guard by how close she was to him.

" _I'm faded once again; I don't know where I am. But I just know I'm driftin' far from you. I'm tryna keep my head strong, but my heart won't just let me grow away from you. Don't you know we're driftin' off, driftin' off?"_

His eyes were slipped closed as he moved with her, his hands still at her waist. Caroline kept eyeing him as they moved together, her forehead pressed against his. She wasn't sure what to feel right now, she just knew that she was feeling good.

When they continued to move with each other, Caroline was beginning to develop feelings for Klaus and she hated to admit that. She was still dating Tyler and she shouldn't be thinking about another guy. But then again, Klaus is the one that is actually putting in effort into spending time with her while Tyler just comes up with a bunch of excuses not to spend time with her or he just completely ignores her.

Klaus opened his eyes to look at her. Caroline felt a chill run down her spine just by making eye contact with him.

" _I blame it on the distance, why I'm fuckin' with these bitches. These numbers in my phone. A text pops up, she's like "Who is this?"_

A light blush formed on her face just by looking at him. She moved her hand up to his shoulder as they continued to dance, her eyes still on his.

It was wrong for her to be there that night, especially with Klaus and not her boyfriend. Then again, Tyler did not even bother to speak to her on her birthday, and Caroline wondered if it even hit midnight already.

Caroline slowly removed her hand from Klaus' shoulder, now turning her body around.

She pressed the back of her body up against him, her mind wandering off somewhere else as she now began to grind on him.

Her eyes slipped closed as she let herself get lost into the music. Klaus placed the both of his hands at the side of her waist out of respect, grinding his body with hers.

" _I'm faded once again; I don't know where I am. But I just know I'm driftin' far from you. I'm tryna keep my head strong, but my heart won't just let me grow away from you. Don't you know we're driftin' off, driftin' off?"_

Everything felt so right at that moment. His body moved with hers in sync, his hands pressed gently against her waist, his lips pressed near her neck. She wasn't supposed to be feeling comfortable with what he was doing, but she was and she didn't want him to stop.

For the first time in a long time, Caroline felt that same spark she once felt when she saw Klaus through that fish tank. The way he was looking at her and the way she felt… she felt butterflies in her stomach and that was exactly how he was making her feel that night.

" _And now I'm missin' your looooveeee."_

* * *

Another song began playing.

" _Baby, this is what you came for…"_

Caroline brought her drink up to her lips and took a small sip.

Klaus was staring at her while licking his lips in the process.

They had been dancing for almost half an hour and Caroline was beginning to feel a bit tired, so she returned to their table to have a moment of rest.

"I don't know if I can remember a night that can hold a candle to this." She said lowly, now placing her drink back down on the table, looking up at him.

He continued to look at her like she was the most precious thing he's ever laid his eyes on. "It's almost like it's meant to be," he said lowly.

Her face turned a light shade of red and she smiled softly at that.

"Like you and me," he added.

Caroline giggled lightly and shook her head. "You can't talk about meant to be when I still have a boyfriend."

"But yet you're here having a good time with me instead of Tyler," Klaus pointed out. "And not to mention, you did kiss me last night."

Her face went slightly red again, "I was caught up in the moment,"

"Like you are now?"

She looked at him and suddenly it fell silent between them.

Klaus' eyes exchanged from her eyes to her lips and suddenly Caroline felt that same nervous chill run through her body again. She assumed he was about to lean in and kiss her, but then she noticed his face fell flat and concerned. His eyebrows were furrowing together and he turned his head a little bit as if he had heard something.

Klaus narrowed his eyes around and his heart almost dropped when he saw the police crashing inside of the club.

In an instant, he got up in a hurry, his tone sounding like he was nervous about something. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to go."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but then she was thrown off guard when she saw a bunch of police people crash inside the club. The music cut off and her thoughts were scattered everywhere and she couldn't process what was going on.

When she saw her mother and a whole bunch of police people holding up guns, she was becoming very concerned. "Mom!?"

"Everybody please stay calm!" Her mother yelled, not hearing or seeing her daughter at all.

The police people scattered around in separate areas of the club. Caroline was even confused about why Klaus even left in the first place.

All the people inside of the club began to freak out and started dispersing in panic. The police kept yelling out orders like, "Everybody stay calm!", "Don't move!", "Nobody gets hurt!"

Caroline's heart was racing when she saw all the ruckus happening around her. She wasn't sure whether to move or to just stay there and deal with the police breaking in and scaring everyone.

Her mother stopped in front of her, but her back was turned to her.

Frightened, Caroline shouted, "Mom!?" She said loudly.

Her mother whipped around at the voice that called for her, holding a gun up at her face. Caroline's eyes widened slightly at the gun pointed at her face and she gulped nervously. She attempted to look past the gun and at her mother and suddenly her mother's face softened.

"Caroline?" Her mother questioned, surprised to find Caroline there. She dropped the gun down to her side, a concerned look on her face. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home."

"I wanted to celebrate my birthday," Caroline responded, almost sounding out of breath. "What about you, mom? Why are you here? And why is the whole possy here too?"

Sheriff Forbes grew serious now, her voice lowering. "Listen to me, sweetheart. You have to get out of here now," she demanded.

Caroline still had a confused look on her face. "Why?" she wondered. Her mother remained silent, looking around the club to see if she spotted that one specific criminal.

Sheriff Forbes shook her head and said lowly, "I think we found the robber."

"Well, who is it?" Caroline wondered.

"His name is Niklaus Mikealson," Her mother said.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but then suddenly she realized she couldn't.

Sheriff Forbes looked past her shoulder and instantly saw Klaus. "Hey!" She shouted, bringing her gun up again as she now rushed over to him along with the rest of the police.

Caroline blinked in surprise and she slowly narrowed her eyes at the scene.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

The dress and the bracelet… He didn't buy any of those things for her. He stole it.

She wasn't sure if she should be upset about this, but she knew for a fact that she felt fooled and somewhat betrayed.

As she watched Klaus try to escape, she saw that he had nowhere to go and the police, along with her mother had got him. He was looking at her with sympathy in his eyes and Caroline stared back at him. They stared at each other for a short while longer until Caroline decided to tear her eyes off of him.

She shook her head and grabbed her purse along with her jacket.

Klaus' face went soft when he noticed Caroline seemed disappointed with him. He wanted to call her name, but his face was slammed to the wall behind him as Sheriff Forbes began to handcuff him.

His eyes wandered off toward Caroline again and he knew he screwed up when he saw her leave and not turning back.

* * *

 **A/N: The story just got real good! Now Caroline knows the truth about Klaus! What do you guys think about this chapter? And what do you think is going to happen next? Let me know in the reviews! (:**


End file.
